the crazy life i live
by Godisgood3
Summary: I was normal once. But one gun shot changed everything for me. burning took over; now i live among the vampires and werewolves. This is the crazy life i live. Watching her being shot sent a ripple of heat down my back. Now we are both changed in ways we never imagined. This is the crazy life i live.
1. prolouge

Prologue:

I was going to find her! She was family, and I don't like to leave people behind! I don't care if she had been in an asylum, or if she was in a nursing home! She could still be alive, and I wanted her to know she had family. I grabbed my laptop off my desk and sat on my bed. I typed in the name.

_Mary Alice Brandon_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had been searching for the past month. I hadn't found anything since I saw the picture of her at grandma's funeral. She was only 15 in the photo. If she was still alive she would be 64. The websites that popped up were almost all purple because I had searched those. I clicked on all the blue ones. But I got nothing.

I had searched everything from her name to nursing homes. I looked at images that might have a picture of her. But everything turned up blank. I found nothing.

Yelling picked up from across the house. Looks like dad came home. I sighed and tuned out the names he called mom. And the accusations mom threw at him.

I put my headphones in my ears and turned up the music. After I saw a car drive away from the garage it was safe to pull them out. Mom knocked on my door.

"Christi, I'm sorry you had t listen to that."

She started sobbing. I got up and hugged her.

"Mom, everything will turn out o.k. you'll see," I said.

Mom took a deep breath and hugged me back.

"How are you not yelling at me for ruining your life right now? It's what any 17 year old would do."

"I'm not any 17 year old girl. I was raised by you," I say

My mom grins at me.

"Let's go make some dinner!" I suggest.

We had mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and corn. It got quite so I started conversation.

"So I've been looking for your sister."

"How's that going?" mom asked.

"Not so good, I have looked up everything that could tell me where she is, and there is just… nothing. All I have is this picture of her when she was like 15."

"I do wish I could have met her," mom sighed, "but she was sent off to an asylum before I was even born. My mom told me she was dead. I believed her until I read her journal."

"Mom! You read someone else's private thoughts?!" I faked shock.

She laughed at me.

"Well, maybe if I have time I'll help later," she said.

Mom didn't really believe her sister was alive now. Being that asylums were very cruel. But something told me that she was alive.

Someone knocked on the door.

Mom sighed and looked at me. my eyes pled so hard.

She gave in, "fine you can go, but be back no later than 2! Understand!"

I jumped up and grabbed a coat and my ice skates. I ran to the door and smiled at Melissa.

"I'm ready!" I say.

We run to a frozen lake where everyone else is waiting. The joy of winter in Alaska is free ice skating!

The rest of our little group of friends were putting on their skates. I plopped in the snow and did the same.

"Sweet! Everyone is here!"Maggie said.

There was Maggie, Mary, Lizzy, Merett, Melissa, Leona, and me. We had all been friends since the beginning of high school.

After we all had our skates on we stepped onto the ice. Ice skating was awesome under a full moon because its light enough see and the ice and snow almost glowed blue.

At first I had been the WORST skater ever. Lizzy and Merett helped me out a LOT. But now I was actually pretty good.

The skating party lasted until about 1:42. Then we all headed home. Melissa was staying at my place tonight so we walked together.

Right before we entered the house I stopped.

"Wait! It is only 1:57! Mom said no later than 2:00 so we have 3 minutes!"

"Christi!" Melissa laughed.

I held up my hand and waited until it was exactly 2:00.

"Alright! Now we can go in!" I said.

We walked in and mom was sitting on a recliner.

"Hello, Melissa," she sighed.

We didn't even have to ask if Melissa or I could spend the night anymore. If it was after 11:00 p.m. and we were at her or my house than was official.

We ran to my room and talked the rest of the night. Melissa thought it was cool I was looking for my aunt.

"More family to share!" she laughed.

"Just don't steal her away from me!" I joked.

"Well, I'll try not to, but with my amazing personality and great looks I might outshine you!"

"Don't forget to mention the over confident ego!"

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Girls! I'm supposed to be hearing snoring!" mom shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" we said.

We drifted off to sleep after that.

**hope you enjoyed this! i will try to update as often as i can! please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

3 months later

I hate my father! I refuse to call him dad now! He divorced mom and immediately married another woman! Mom and I had to double our shifts at work just to pay rent! And when the court said that he had to pay child support he suddenly wanted some custody of me! So now I have to waste perfectly good weekends at his house! The woman he married is such a...ug! Its times like now I want to cuss! I don't even see what that man sees in her! Well besides her money! She doesn't do anything! She inherited millions of dollars so she doesn't work! At all! She can't even use a microwave!

Mom cries almost every night now! I just can't believe this is all happening!

I would have gone mad if Melissa hadn't stuck around. She still comes over every day and her mom sends us groceries. Mom and I wanted to turn the offer down, but we just needed them.

Melissa suffered with me. She would come over to my father's house with me, but being the uncaring jerk of a father he is Melissa couldn't spend the night.

"Hey, Christi!" Melissa shouted through the door. She barged in and sat down next to me on the coach.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!" I laughed.

She threw a pillow in my face, "oh shut up!"

"I used to love Fridays, but he had to ruin that too," I frown.

"Let's not speak of him," Melissa said, "but we can speak of Tyler Canton! He is so hot!"

We burst out laughing. Melissa had had a crush on Tyler for the past school year.

"What about Mark Rafter?" I asked. She immediately scrunched up her nose. I laughed at the memory.

Someone (not me) made a bet with her. And if she lost then she would ask mark on a date. Mark was an over confident jerk who couldn't stop looking at himself. (Hey don't blame me!) She lost the bet and regretfully asked mark to ask her out. He hasn't stopped calling her his girlfriend since. (O.k.! it was me that made the bet!)

"I still hate you for that!" she scowls.

"No you don't!" I grin.

We laughed again. We were just crazy together.

A car drove up in the drive way. I lose the humorous attitude.

"He's here 30 minutes early!" I snarl.

I get up, close the curtains, and lock the door.

"I am not here until 7:00" I whisper.

We walk to my room and ignore the knocking at the door.

I turn on my crappy TV, and settle with Teen Wolf.

"Yay!" Melissa squeals. It's one of our favorite shows.

I groan when it's over and realize it's 5 after. Melissa gives me an apologetic look. I grab my laptop and stomp out the door with Melissa behind me. Mom is at work tonight. I'll text her later.

"Hey sweetheart!" HE calls.

I glare at him.

"I knocked earlier," he says.

"I heard," I assured him.

HE looked taken back.

"Are you coming, Melissa?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she says curtly.

I hop in the back of his Mercedes with Melissa.

I bite my lip from saying things I really want to shout at him. Melissa smiles encouragingly at me. You have to love her!

HE tries to start conversation, but it is just one-sided and ends awkwardly for him

We pull up to his house, and Melissa and I practically run upstairs to the room HE told me to stay in. I refuse to call it my room.

His witch wife is getting her nails and hair done, so at least I only have HIM to deal with.

"o.k., you and I are going to a party tonight! You can sneak out if you have to, but you are going!" Melissa whispers.

"Whose party?" I ask.

"Jessica Wisconsin!"

"She throws the best parties!" I smiled.

"So, I'll stay until about nine then we can get ready and go!" Melissa exclaimed.

"You're stealing from my wardrobe aren't you?" I say.

"Where else can I get something awesome to wear?" she asks innocently.

I roll my eyes at her, "fine! BUT I choose first since they're my clothes!"

"Maybe!" Melissa laughs.

_*8:47 p.m.*_

"Come on hurry up!" I hiss at Melissa. She was putting her makeup on very slowly.

She finishes and packs away her makeup.

"Why do you bother putting on so much makeup anyway? You don't need it!" I shake my head.

"Because I go for perfection!"

We creep down the stairs and I see HIM and his witch wife in the living room. We go extra slow around them then pick up a little speed to get to the door.

Of course right when Melissa places her hand on the door knob HE speaks, "Christi, where do think you're going?"

I sigh and turn around, "I am going to a friend's party. Got a problem?"

"You aren't stepping out of this house!" he declares.

"Why do you care so much? We don't do anything together!" I say.

"Melissa, GO! I need to talk with my daughter alone!"

My hands ball up. "Don't say I'm your daughter! I will never be your daughter, again!"

HE glares at me, "don't ever talk to me like that! Do you hear me?!"

I ignore him and continue to walk out the door. HE grabs my arm and spins me around to face him.

"Let me GO!" I demand.

HE slapped me and glared at me, "don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Melissa pipes in, "I think she has every right to ignore you. All you've done is hurt her!"

HE steps in to hit her, but she moves away.

"You leave my house immediately!" he roars.

"Gladly! With Christi!" she shouts.

HE goes to strike her.

"STOP!" I scream. I move in front of Melissa.

HE punches me instead.

"I HARE YOU!" I scream.

Melissa pulls out her phone and starts to dial something.

A gunshot rings out, barley missing Melissa.

"Put the phone down sweetie!" the witch wife says.

We both scream loudly hopefully grabbing someone's attention.

The witch wife smiles and aims her gun at me!

_Please Lord! Don't let me die! _

She pulls the trigger, and I drop to the ground. She shot me in the stomach!

I feel dizzy and like something heavy is pushing on me. My eyes want to close. I realize I'm dying. No! I can't die! I resist the urge to close my eyes, and I push back at the heaviness trying to make me sink. I silently pleaded someone to save me. My eyes closed and I started to give in.

**Melissa's view**

That woman shot Christi! I watched in horror as my best friend dropped to the ground. The woman aimed her gun at me next. I felt anger build up in me. There was so much hatred I felt towards them. Suddenly I felt something inside of me snap. I rippling pain shot down my back and I burst. I was on fours now. I yelped when I realized I was a huge wolf!

The couple screamed at me. The woman tried to shoot me. I felt a small pain in my shoulder, but it passed quickly. I growled at her. She tried to kill me and Christi!

She and the man that put Christi and her mom through so much hurt ran out the door.

I looked at Christi. I could hear her faltering heartbeat. No! She couldn't die on me!

Could I turn back and help her? How did this even happen? I was freaking out while my best friend was bleeding out on the floor!

5 people flashed in at unhuman speed! What was going on!

They looked at me while I whined.

"Is she a Quileute?" a girl asked.

A brown-red haired guy looked at me. Who were these people, and why did they smell really bad!

"Most likely," the brown red haired guy said.

They looked at Christi. Were they going to help her?

"We'll try everything we can to save her," the guy said.

I jumped back. Who were these people?

"She won't make it human!" one hissed.

Huh! This just kept getting weirder!

A blond guy that had been examining her lowered his head to her neck. I growled. Some of them looked at me warily.

The brown-red haired guy and another one walked towards me. I felt threatened.

"Don't worry! We won't hurt you!" he assured, "but we know how you can turn back to human. So, please just follow us."

A calm feeling washed over me. I looked at Christi. The blond guy had bitten her?

"She'll be fine," he said.

I followed the strange people out of this wretched house.

** Christi's view**

I had felt cool hands on me. _Please help me!_ I wanted to say. Then I felt something slash into my neck! Then on my arms and legs too! Each one left something that burned! What was happening!

**this is happening 4 years before twilight when the cullens are living with the denali coven**

**hope you are enjoying the story! **


	4. Chapter 3

Melissa's view

I couldn't believe it! I was a normal teenager just two days ago, but now I phase into huge freaking wolf and my best friend was screaming in pain because she had vampire venom spreading in her system! And to top it all off my mom had been lying to me about my heritage and father!

Could life get any crazier?!

The Edward vamp stared at me. Right! He can also read minds! How could I forget! Christi let out another scream. I winced. Poor girl.

"She has one more day," he informed me.

I grimaced. The vampires had all kept their distance because I had phased into a wolf four times over the past two days! Well, except Eddy here. He could just read my mind and tell if I'm about to phase or not!

Edward frowned at the name. Good!

"If you didn't read my mind you wouldn't have heard that!" I said.

"It's an involuntary thing," he replied.

Sure it was! I wonder if I could block him out.

He snorted.

"What! It may be possible in a world of vampires and werewolves!" I snapped.

"I haven't met anyone whose mind I can't read," he said.

Well, I am supposed to hunt vampires. Maybe it's a thing you have to learn to defend yourself.

"What? No snide comment?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "none."

"Oh and for the record I am not available! So don't try anything on me!" I said fiercely.

"Agreed," Edward said almost immediately.

I almost smiled. How many woman have tried asking him out?

"A lot" he whispered.

The blond vampire whose is… crap what's name?

"Carlisle," Edward greeted.

"Edward, Melissa," Carlisle nodded to us.

"When are the other coming back?" Carlisle asked.

Wait! There are more vampires! Didn't the house smell bad enough?

Edward laughed, "I'll let you know when I can hear their thoughts."

Esme walked in. she was… motherly, that's the word. She had cooked me meals and gave me some clothes to wear when I shredded the others. It was weird how nice she was to a complete stranger.

Well, I must be getting boring now why don't you look in Christi's head.

**Christi's view**

I screamed and thrashed around. I couldn't help it. I burned too much! After I felt all those slashes the heaviness started to lift. But the burning started to heat up.

I really hoped I wasn't in Hell. An eternity of this would make me go crazy! I had cried out to God praying he make the burning go away. I was being very patient for a girl on fire!

I could hear voices but I didn't understand them.

I wondered if Melissa was ok. I hadn't seen what had happened after I was shot.

I heard footsteps walk towards me. it was weird I had noticed my hearing sense had heightened.

"When will it stop?" a familiar voice asked.

Melissa! What is she doing here?

"Maybe a few more hours?" a guy said.

"I wonder how shocked she'll be when she finishes?" Melissa wondered.

Melissa! I wanted to shout. I wanted to know she was ok!

I opened my eye to see her, but doing so made me scream again.

"She wants to talk to you," the same guy said.

"Christi, everything will be ok! I promise! The burning will go away!" Melissa said.

The burning! She knew? I hoped she didn't have to go through this! But she said it would go away? I wanted to sigh in relief but I didn't. Instead I let out a long scream.

Now that I knew it would end the pain only seemed to burn more! It felt a century had gone by when I realized that my fingers weren't burning anymore!

I waited to see what would happen now. The pain was shrinking back from my hand and feet. Slowly like really slowly the pain was disappearing.

Then I noticed the pain in my heart was multiplying! Was this possible! I thought this was the worst pain possible!

The pain slowly receded from my arms and legs. I screamed in agony as my heart heated up. That was when I realized my heart was pounding. I was shocked. Was it going to burst?

The pain was just in my heart now. My heart felt like it would give out any second! Then it was gone. The burning pain. And my heart stopped. I gasped a little.

"She's done."

My eyes shot over to the voice. There was a group of people staring at me.

A defensive feeling aroused in me.

Then I saw Melissa. I surprised myself by rushing over there in less than a second. I had her in a hug.

"Melissa!" I cried out in a perfect voice.

"Hey! Ow!" Melissa sputtered out.

I dropped my arms.

There was snickering from the group. I glared at them.

"Who are you?" my voice said with a little too much venom.

A blond guy stepped forward, "I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. Do you remember what happened to you?"

I faintly remembered being shot. I hissed. Um… wait! I just hissed?

I looked down, and noticed I was in a different shirt. I felt my stomach. No pain. Weird!

I lifted the shirt a little. I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling which didn't hurt at all. I landed back on my feet. There was a booming laughter.

I hissed again, "what happened to me?"

Carlisle looked at me and sighed, "Christi you're a vampire, and before you deny it look at yourself. You're stomach doesn't even have a scar. You just leaped across the room and jumped and hit your head on the ceiling. And I am sure you're thirsty."

I listened to his words. As soon as he mentioned thirst my throat burned. Like when I felt like I was on fire.

I nodded.

"Now does water sound good?" Carlisle asked.

My nose scrunched up when I thought of it.

"Drink this," Carlisle said while handing me a glass of red liquid.

Melissa gagged.

I took it and sniffed causally. It smelled amazing! I took a sip and couldn't resist drinking the whole cup.

"Let me guess," I said wiping my mouth, "blood."

"Precisely," another guy smiled.

I am a vampire. How cool is that!

The guy that spoke looked at me strangely.

"What!" I said a little rudely.

"Oh yeah you should know this guy can read minds," Melissa sighed.

My flipped back to him.

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?! I shouted.

The guy looked a little taken back.

"Where's jasper when you need him," a blond girl muttered.

No freaking way! This guy can read my mind!

"I am very sorry for disturbing you," The guy said politely.

I calmed down a bit.

He didn't seem like the type to stalk me.

"I won't," he promised.

"That's creepy!" I whined.

"Nah, it's annoying!" a huge muscular guy said.

"So, you all are vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, jasper, Tanya, and I found you. And… the other two people ran off," Carlisle said.

I hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"So explain everything to me!" I said.

"Well for starters don't believe anything that myths say!" the mind reader said.

I forgot his name.

"Edward," he glanced at me. Everyone ignored him.

"Except for the diet," Carlisle put in.

"So no burn in the sun, turn into a bat, sleep during the day?" I listed.

"Ha! We aren't the shape shifters!" the muscular gu-

"Emmett," Edward informed interrupting my thoughts.

"There are shape shifters too!" I yelled.

I noticed Melissa squirm a bit.

"Let's talk vampires right now," Carlisle said.

"And no we don't burn in the sun we… umm sparkle," Edward said.

I laughed, "I sparkle in the sun?! This gets better and better!"

Melissa joined in and laughed with me.

I looked at Emmett and laughed harder as I pictured him sparkling. Edward smiled as he looked in my head.

"And about the sleep during the day, well, we don't sleep," Carlisle said.

"Sweet! More time on my hand!" I exclaimed.

"We also have super heightened senses! As you've probably noticed you can hear, see, and smell a lot better!" another girl smiled.

I had noticed. I just had other things to worry about.

"Don't forget the strength and speed," Emmett smirked.

"And the perfect looks," a girl purred.

"Wow! Vampires can do a lot!" I whispered.

I noticed something, "are all your eyes the same color coincidently or is that a vampire thing too?"

"It's a vampire thing, but yours are a different color right now," Edward said.

"Because I'm new?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Edward started, "you see all new vampires have red eyes. They will stay that color if you drink human blood, but if you drink animal blood than they are like ours."

"So my eyes are red right now?"

"Yes and let me tell you they are CREEPY!" Melissa laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Someone give her a mirror so she can see how creepy she looks!" Melissa said.

Edward smirked while a girl gave me a hand mirror.

I looked at myself.

HOLY CRAP!

My eyes were creepy! And my skin was pale! But everything else was… down right gorgeous! For once my short, curly, light brown hair looks good!

"When you're done idolizing over yourself we can get back to talking," Melissa laughed.

I put the mirror down embarrassed.

"So you hunt animals not humans?" I asked.

"Correct," Carlisle smiled, "we try to be as humane as possible."

"So does that wrap it all up?" I asked.

"No," Melissa sighed.

"There's more!" I exclaimed.

"Well, when your father's wife shot you I got really angry, and… exploded into a wolf," she looked down.

"You turn into a wolf?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Yeah, and I'm not a regular sized one either! I'm like 6 ft. tall as a wolf!" she yelled.

"Wow this day can't get any weirder!" I said shaking my head.

Well of course I couldn't be more wrong.

Two people entered the room. Melissa and I gasped. One of the people looked exactly like my aunt!

**hope you liked it! **

**please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 4

I can't believe it! Is this her? She's a vampire?

"Carmen and I leave for a few days and you guys crated another vampire?" the girl said.

"You didn't see this?" Carlisle asked.

"NO!" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Christi, this is Alice," Carlisle says.

Alice?

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

Alice looked confused.

"She thinks you're her aunt," Edward said.

Everyone was confused. I dug my hand into my jean pocket and pulled out the picture of my aunt.

"This is my aunt and you look exactly like her," I explained.

Alice came across the room and gasped when she looked at the photo.

"Alice you must have had a sister," a woman said.

I nodded.

"My mom was born after you were sent to an asylum."

Everyone again looked at me.

I sighed, "My grandma, your mom, sent you to an asylum, because you were seeing things."

"Alice doesn't remember her human life," Edward informed me.

"Well, Alice, she does kind of look like you," someone said.

Alice cocked her head a little to the side.

"Do you like shopping?" she asked seriously

Everyone laughed except for Melissa, Alice, and me.

"Yeah, when I can. There aren't really places to shop in my town though," I answered.

Alice gasped, "No place to shop in your town!"

"Do you remember your name from before?" I asked hopefully.

"I woke up not remembering anything," Alice said sadly.

Carlisle examined the picture.

"Alice this is you," he said, "you are a bit younger than you are now but this is you."

"I have a niece!" Alice sang.

She wrapped her arms around me.

"You look more like sisters," Melissa said.

Alice looked up at Melissa.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"Melissa, best friend to your niece," Melissa smiled.

Alice scrunched her nose up a bit.

Edward explained, "She is one of the Quileute shape shifters. You and jasper weren't with us last time we saw some."

"Quileute?" I asked.

Melissa shrugged, "All I know is I phase into a big fluffy wolf!"

"I think you need to cut your hair short so your aren't so… fluffy" Edward said, "When we ran into shape shifters last time their hair was cut short."

Melissa scowled.

"I'll get the kitchen shears!" I smiled.

"NO!" Melissa screamed at me.

I noticed the confused looks.

"I kind of cut her hair 2 years ago and let's just say she needed to wear a wig for a while," I grinned.

Emmett boomed with laughter.

"If I'm cutting it, then I want a professional to do it!" she stated.

"I used to cut hair, as a side job," a woman asked.

Gosh I needed to get names!

"Has she hunted?" Alice asked.

"How come you can't see?" someone mused.

She shrugged.

"See what?" I asked.

"The future," Alice shrugged again.

"Wait! You can see the future?!" Melissa screamed.

Alice nodded.

"But you can't 'see' anything now?" I asked.

"No! And it's really starting to bug me!" she replied.

"Could you seen anything from before you walked into the house?" Edward asked.

She scowled, "not anything to do with this house!"

"Is it a gift maybe? Christi can shut off your gift off?" Carlisle wondered.

"Hey! I'm not doing anything!" I quickly sprang up.

"It's Melissa," Edward stated.

"How!" Alice demanded.

Melissa looked up at Edward in surprise.

"It has to be her wolf that is blocking your visions!" Edward turned to Melissa, "can you step out for a minute?"

Melissa nodded and left.

Alice sighed in relief when Melissa was gone.

"It's Melissa stopping your visions Alice," Edward confirmed.

"Sorry!" Melissa yelled from outside.

I looked at Alice. I couldn't believe she had been in Alaska this whole time I had been looking for her!

Melissa's view

After I walked back inside, I saw Alice frown a bit. How did I stop her? The whole mind shield thing hadn't been going well.

I saw Edward smile to himself.

Get out of my head! My thoughts screamed at him.

He smiled more.

OH MY GOSH! WOULD YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HEAD! THAT IS SO ANNOYING! My thoughts screamed. I tried closing him out again.

Suddenly he stiffened.

"Edward? What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't read her mind!" he said shocked.

I grinned.

"It worked!" I said.

"What worked?" Christi asked.

"Shutting him out of my head!" I sighed.

"Lucky!" Emmett shouted.

"How did you do it?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged "he's been annoying me with the whole mind reading thing and I kept trying to push him out. And it worked!"

"It must be something like what she does with Alice's visions," Carlisle observed.

"So she is immune to vampire gifts?" Esme asked.

"I can still pick up on her emotions," jasper stated.

Suddenly I was excited.

"And control them."

I went back to my original feeling of shock.

"Well, this has been interesting and all but shouldn't Christi go hunting? She only had a glass of blood," Tanya said.

I shuddered at the memory of her drinking the thick blood.

"Yes! She should, Kate, Rosalie would you mind?" Carlisle asked.

Two woman stood up and smiled.

Christi looked desperate as she followed them out the door. The thirst for blood must be tough.

I glanced at Edward who still trying pretty hard to catch a glimpse of my thoughts.

"Ha! Sucker!" I laughed.

I sat down and decided against following Christi to hunt.

For now I'll just tease Edward here.

**thank you for those who are reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Christi's view**

My life with the Cullen's and the Denali's continued. I was a newborn and I really was bad around human blood. But I wasn't crazed when I wasn't around it, like a normal newborn. Carlisle believes it's because I fed on animal blood first.

Unfortunately, I had to pretend to be dead to the human world. My father's house caught on fire with me upstairs. But weirdly enough I didn't remember much about my human life. Just the most intense stuff that can never leave like being shot by your father's girlfriend. And my friendship with Melissa.

Melissa's view

When Christi "died" Carlisle thought it be best if I "died" too. After all if there was a fire I wouldn't leave Christi to die. I would die trying. Everyone knows that. Also if I "survived" Christi's father would certainly kill me.

It was easier for Christi to accept her "death" than me. She didn't remember much from her human life. Me on the other hand, well I remember everything still. I guess it's a blessing and a curse. I know that's cheesy.

Two days after Christi's "awakening" I snuck into town and retrieved a few things. For instance Christi's journals. I'm sure she would want to remember her life someday. I also grabbed mine from my house. My mom had taken it hard. She didn't even look peaceful in her sleep. I couldn't exactly leave a note and leave it next to her. So I grabbed the birthday present I had made for her. It was a scrapbook. I wrote quickly:

_Mom,_

_ You know how I tend to forget about things. So I have put this note in here in case I forget about this. This is all of our memories together. This should explain why a lot our pictures went missing. I wanted you to have this so when I leave you will always have a part of me with you. I will always love you_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Melissa_

I moved the scrapbook in my room on a shelf like I had just made it before I "died".

I quietly said good bye to my mom. Then I left this place forever.

I welcomed my new life with open arms

**Christi's view**

After two years with the Cullen's and Denali's I had successfully gotten over my newborn phase! I could handle myself around humans. The Cullen's decided it was time for them to move on. Melissa and I considered ourselves Cullen's because Alice who was a Cullen was my aunt and Melissa was pretty much my sister. So I took the name Cullen and Melissa followed me.

We would be moving to a small town named forks which was the rainiest cloudiest place in the United States. It would be perfect for us vampires.

Unfortunately no beach. That was La Push territory. Off limits to Cullen's according to some treaty Carlisle had made with the tribes chief at the time.

Melissa laughed at that, "banned from my homeland just because of a name!"

Alice smiled at that, "I think it only applies if you're a vampire using the name Cullen."

Alice had learned to see around Melissa so having a werewolf family member didn't affect her visions anymore.

"Oh well!" Melissa shrugged.

So we moved to Forks Washington. Since we all had cars and money wasn't an issue we just drove from Alaska to forks. Carlisle and Esme in their Mercedes, Emmett in his jeep, Rosalie in her red BMW m3 convertible, Edward, jasper, and Alice in Edward's Volvo, and last but in no certain possible way least, Melissa and I in my green mustang!

Everyone out and about in forks glued their eyes to our little line of cars. I wondered if Edward was enjoying the thoughts he hearing. I saw him wink at me in one of his mirrors. He was.

When we got through the small town and into the forest I drove a lot faster. Everyone did. I think we got up to 120 mph! Something about being a vampire made us crave for fast cars.

I had seen pictures of our new house, but in person it was just wow! There wasn't a garage so we parked in the drive way.

I flashed out and observed the house.

Esme smiled, "it's gorgeous!"

I quickly ran inside. Edward and Alice saw what I was doing and were behind me. I toured the house in 10 seconds and found the room I wanted. Built into one wall was a desk surrounded by shelves. The wall facing out to the back had a balcony. I sat and yelled, "Dibs!"

Melissa finally came up. She looked around.

"Well, it's cool," she commented.

"Why don't you pick out your room?" I suggested.

She sighed, "Everyone else would have chosen their room by the time I reach one room!"

After the rooms were decided, we met in the very bare huge living room. Our things had been delivered here earlier. I didn't have much with me. Just some journals Melissa got for me from my house and the few clothes I brought I had made Melissa get rid of the rest so Alice wouldn't see that.

"Christi, Melissa, Alice, jasper, and Edward, you guys will start high school as sophomores and Emmett and Rosalie you guys will start as juniors." Carlisle informed us.

"And you will start your job tomorrow" Esme smiled.

"Gosh! I didn't even finish high school and now I have to start over!" I sighed.

"At least you haven't done it 50 times!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah but now I have to wait 3 more years to graduate instead of one!" I countered.

"Don't worry," Edward said, "the years will be boring and pass quickly most likely."

Melissa's stomach growled. Esme got up to make her something in our already stocked kitchen.

She had gotten over the embarrassment of still having human needs a year and a half ago.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I went hunting for tomorrow. It was a new area so there was new prey! Edward was very upset when I attacked a mountain lion, but he found another. Emmett went deep enough in the forest and found a bear. There was plenty of elk but after the mountain lions I didn't enjoy drinking their blood. I did it anyway to dim the burn in my throat. We arrived back at the house at 4:00 A.M.

I decided to read out of one my journals. They started from when I was 7. I didn't remember much from my human life so reading this was like reading a story.

I was already ready for school and I was just waiting for a reasonable time to leave we would only take Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep.

Melissa woke up at 6 and got really. She didn't have to do much since her hair was too short to do much with it and her face was almost as flawless as mine.

At exactly 7:45 we left. I couldn't wait to do something new!

Edward looked at me and warned, "If you even feel the need to feed you make some lame excuse and get out. Ok?"

I think he was saying that to jasper too. He nodded slightly. I jumped in Emmett's jeep. Melissa and Rosalie right behind me. Emmett just jumped on the back and stood from there.

Rose and Edward drove fast until we reached town. Then they slowed. The forks high school was nice looking. It was also tiny. Other students looked up at us. We were starting in October so we would be the shiny new toy. I literally saw some of the boys drooling over us girls. Melissa may be muscular but she still looked hot to these hormonal boys. I laughed at edward's face. I could imagine what he was hearing.

All 7 of us walked to the front office. A red head middle aged lady sat there. I smelt the blood and a very tiny part told me to attack her but being me I ignored it. Edward flashed me a smile.

"Oh!" the red head said.

"Ms. Cope" Edward said low and fast so Ms. Cope wouldn't catch it.

"We're the Cullen's and the Hale's" Edward smirked at her.

Our cover story was that Esme and Carlisle were our foster parents, but jasper and Rosalie were taken in at age 8 when their parents died by their aunt Esme.

"Right! Of course!" the poor lady said.

She grabbed some papers and handed them to us. They were our schedules and maps of the school.

We flashed smiles of our extremely white teeth and left the building.

I checked out my schedule

1st period-English

2nd period-chemistry

3rd period-economics

4th period-gym

5th lunch

6th period-music

7th period-algebra 2

Joy! I had done everything on here and had aced it before! Now I needed to repeat it!

"Look on the bright side, you'll look like genius when you know every single answer," Edward smiled at me.

"Or a nerd who had nothing better to do" I say. Then we laugh. Me look like a nerd? HA! I look like a freaking runway model!

"Don't turn into Rose Christi!" Edward grinned while earning a slap from Rosalie.

I laughed before I heard someone say, "So those are the Cullen's! I wonder if the red haired one is available!"

I looked to see a girl sitting with two other girls.

Edward whispered, "Jessica,"

"Hey Edward, just how many girls are wanting you?" Melissa teased.

"A lot" he muttered, "but there are quite a few guys looking at you girls too. They already know those 4 are together."

He pointed to Alice who was kissing Jasper and rose who was kissing Emmett.

"I bet I'll have more people ask me out than you two" Melissa grinned.

"Christi beats Edward!" Alice said.

"I'm out" Edward says.

"It's down to you and me!" I glare playfully at Melissa.

Then the bell rings and I'm off.

The English teacher made me introduce myself.

"My name is Christi Cullen" I said simply before heading to an empty seat. The guy had obviously wanted to embarrass me but I really didn't care about introducing myself.

The burning in my throat got a little more intense but I ignored it. The whole day guys were asking me if I had a boyfriend. So by lunch I had had 17 guys ask me out!

At lunch I found Melissa in line for lunch. I went to her.

"So how many guys have asked you out?" I laughed.

"14!" she said proudly.

"Ha! 17!" I smiled.

"Nuh uh!" she pouted.

"Yup!" I said while grabbing really crappy lunch food that I wouldn't even eat.

We headed to a table where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

As I sat down I grabbed two solid colored bottles. I tossed one to Jasper. He caught confused, but then he opened it and grinned at me. It was animal blood. We drank slowly so humans wouldn't get suspicious.

Edward joined the table. When he smelled the blood he grinned at me, "genius"

By the end of lunch I was at 24.

The rest of the school day passed quickly. I beat Melissa with guys who asked me out. And so she owed me $100. Not that it mattered. The money. We would just grab some and throw it over. We just liked to gamble with each other.

And so that was my first day of my repeat of sophomore year!

**what do you think?**

**hope you have enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6

Going to school got a little boring a little too fast. Eventfully after a thousand no's from us the humans stopped asking us out. In fact they avoided us now. Which suited me just fine.

Sophomore year passed quickly and Juiner year began.

We were all at home today because it was one of those sunny days. Melissa could have gone, but it would mess up our cover story of camping. So she stayed too.

Jasper brought out his chess set from the 1800's, one of his favorite possessions.

Everyone grinned and surrounded the board. Jasper and Carlisle played first. Than Emmett and Rosalie played. I went against Esme. Alice and Edward played finally. This was the real fun. They watched each other make choices. In 3 minutes Alice had Edward's king at check mate! Then Alice played Melissa who had a fairer chance than the rest of us. But even though she had that plus she still lost. But she lasted longer than last time.

"So did you hear someone new is coming to school on Monday?" Emmett smiled mischievously.

"And you are NOT to scare her!" Esme said.

Emmett scowled a little.

"She is Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella I believe," Carlisle nodded.

"Poor girl!" I said sympathetically.

She would be the center of attention for the week. I could imagine the groveling the boy's would give her. I thought about mike kissing her feet

Edward laughed, "That would be very entertaining."

"What would?" Melissa asked.

"Mike kissing the new girl's feet!" I smiled.

Melissa was picturing it in her head. She laughed.

We split off in our own directions. Edward played his piano, jasper was reading because alice decided to drag Melissa shopping. She forced me to go yesterday and Melissa successfully got out of it, but today Alice dragged her shopping today. Carlisle was in his study. Esme decided to clean the already perfect house. Rosalie and Emmett were "working on their cars" in the garage. Every time they were together alone in there I washed my mustang 3 times. Thankfully Alice and Melissa took it today!

"You are only guessing what they doing! I have to hear it!" Edward groaned.

Poor Edward! Gosh! I am glad I can't read minds!

I sat down and grabbed my sketch pad. It was almost full. I turned to a blank page and sketched a tree from outside. It was a pine. I did the outline and then put details in. and more details in. I kept sketching in every detail I could. I finished an hour and a half later. Edward looked at it through my mind. Oddly enough I could tell if Edward was in my head. I felt a wind come through.

"It looks excellent," he grinned.

"Well, I've drawn better," I said while observing it.

Emmett and Rose came in. Emmett smiled like an idiot. Rose was looking at him seductively.

Once I bet Emmett that he couldn't sleep with rose for a month. I never did that again. Rose was more well rose and when the month was over they did it nonstop for a week! I shuddered at the memory.

"So how much of the car did you actually work on Rose?" I teased.

"I worked on it like there was no tomorrow!" she purred.

Eeww!

They started kissing and I raced out and as far away from the house as I could.

I saw Alice and Melissa drive up to the house.

They were with me as soon as they opened the door.

"Interested in hunting?" I asked.

Melissa nodded eagerly. She would skip the human food today. Edward joined us too. We took our time hunting and fed a little more than usual. When we finished it was dark out. At the house there was no sign of Rosalie and Emmett. They must have also gone hunting. Melissa finally crashed.

Alice and I were sitting in the living room. I was sketching again.

"I wish something exciting would happen," I complained.

"We could go on a overnight shopping trip in California!" Alice suggested.

"Mm… maybe," I said. I liked shopping and all, but I wasn't one to want a lot of things. And alice made sure you bought things. Most of which I had Melissa donate to some organization.

I sighed and hoped things would pick up soon.

**this is just a filler chapter so sorry it's not so interesting**

**please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**sorry i haven't updated in forever!**

** my internet stopped working and then i had writer's block but here is another chapter! i am determined to finish this story!**

** Melissa's view**

I rode in Emmett's jeep. It suited me a lot better than Edward's tiny Volvo. Edward totally agreed with me when I didn't want to ride in his car. Gee, I wonder why?

My mind guard was on at all times now. Edward had gotten over the whole "I can't read her mind thing". We all figured it was a wolf thing.

As we drove up to the school, I saw an orange truck that looked like it was from the 60's. I had never seen it before here so it must be the new girl's. What was her name? Isabella?

Edward snickered.

"Oh! Let me guess! Every teenage boy is thinking about Isabella!" I laughed.

"Oh, they're thinking about her alright!" Edward agreed.

"If that is her truck we need to take her car shopping!" Alice cringed at the truck.

"It doesn't look too bad," I defended the car.

"For once I disagree with you," Christi laughed.

"I doubt it goes over 60!" Rosalie shuddered.

The bell rang and we distributed to our classes.

I groaned inwardly when I walked into the classroom. Study day! Yippee! Note the sarcasm! I already had this stuff in my mind for the past two weeks! And what's worse is we have to pair up! And I'm always paired with some kid who really doesn't give a crap about school! Ok! Ok! I don't like school either, but at least I put effort into it!

"Alright class…" the teacher started. I zoned out thinking about lunch. Yeah! I have a passion for food! So what!

I heard a rapping on my desk. I looked and "welcomed" my new partner.

** Christi's view**

Boring, boring, and boring! Can this teacher try to be interesting! At least have some enthusiasm in her voice!

Edward snickered at my thoughts. I imagined hissing at the teacher and threatening to drink her blood unless she put effort into teaching us. That would do the trick!

"Or it would give her a heart attack" Edward said to low for humans.

But at least if she did have a heart attack there would be chaos! You could save her and win a reward!

"Yeah ok! After the government was called.

Right! Witnesses! Dang!

He chuckled.

Finally the bell rang for lunch! I looked forward to my "special diet" drink.

It helped me not to think about the humans' blood when I focused about the 18 oz. bottle full of blood. Now Jasper, Jasper is a different story. The blood bottle thing doesn't work when he's done with it. I really felt bad for him because he's technically older than all of us (except Carlisle), and we have all conquered the little instinct we have that tells us to drink human blood.

Edward and I sat down and waited for the others, who joined us twenty seconds later.

For ten minutes we didn't do much. Of course there wasn't much we could do at lunch. Alice finally got up and left.

"Who are_ they_" a voice rang out. Melissa even heard it.

My attention turned toward the voice who spoke.

Ah! The new girl! What did people say her name was? Isabella?

Edward glanced at Jessica, the person Isabella had asked. Then to the new girl. He looked away when she looked at him. He seemed a bit confused.

Jessica giggled.

Oh boy! Couldn't wait to hear what gossip she was about to lay on this poor girl.

"That's Christi, Melissa, Edward, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I waited to hear her response.

"They are… very nice looking."

Melissa and I snickered. That was one way to put it.

"Yes!" Jessica giggled, "They're together though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"What does she think of that?" I asked Edward.

Then I noticed Edward's frustration.

Jasper glanced at Edward too.

"I can't read her mind," Edward said.

Melissa scowled, "dang it! She can stay out of your head too!"

Isabella's voice caught our attention, "which one is the boy with reddish brown hair?"

She glanced at Edward.

"Oh! Edward! She likes you!" I laughed.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him," Jessica said.

Edward's lips twitched.

"Remember that day?" Melissa asked.

I grinned and nodded. Emmett was laughing.

The rest of lunch, Melissa, Emmett, and I teased Edward maybe a bit too much.

When the bell rang Melissa, Rosalie and I headed to Gym. I liked this class because I liked putting the guys to shame by beating them at everything.

Today was volley ball. Rosalie ignored the girls' jealous remarks at her while she changed to her Gym clothes. I didn't have so many haters. Maybe cause I wasn't so stuck up oops! I mean because I'm not as "pretty" as she is.

You never know when Edward is listening! I learned that the hard way.

Melissa and I played on the same team. Last time we played against each other I think the ball ended up flat. He he oops!

As soon as gym was done I went to English which I had with Edward.

The second he entered the room I knew something was wrong.

"Edward? What going on?" I ask.

He didn't answer.

Did it have to do with that Isabella girl? He nodded. She annoy you much?

"She's my singer."

Oh crap!

**please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

** Christi's view **

Edward and I went straight to the front office after English. We HAD to change his schedule!

Everything will be fine Edward. I tried to encourage.

Edward looked almost embarrassed.

We entered the small office and I felt Ms. Copes' heart rate go up when she laid eyes on Edward. Gah! Sick! Edward didn't respond to my thoughts. He immediately asked for a change in his schedule.

Before she could respond the door opened quietly. I could sense someone behind me. We ignored whoever it was, but then the door opened again and the wind blew the scent to us. I saw Edward stiffen and we both looked behind us at the same time. Edward had a fierce expression on his face. We rushed out and Edward held his breath. As quickly as we could with humans around us we headed straight to the Volvo. The others came and Melissa looked confused as I went in the Volvo.

Alice muttered, "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't see until after the bell rang."

Edward nodded and he raced out of the parking lot. Emmett's jeep was right behind us. Jasper was confused by what Alice said and how Edward looked.

As we came up to our house Edward ran inside. Alice and I sighed. Emmett and Melissa came out of the jeep alarmed.

I bit my hard lip and ran inside too. Esme looked worried.

Edward had his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"I almost killed her!" Edward moaned.

Esme gasped, "Who?"

"The new girl, Bella Swan!" he moaned again.

Emmett chuckled and I threw him a glare before pounding his head in the wall. Not enough to break it. Emmett out of everyone with the exception of Melissa absolutely loathed me being able to push him around the most.

His face lost all signs of amusement.

Melissa was fighting something.

** Melissa's view**

"I almost killed her!" Edward moaned.

I went frigid. The weird thing about living with vampires was I always had a small part in me that said to attack them. Especially when they said things like that!

Christi had an incident where a little boy cut his knee when we were in one of the Alaskan towns. Her eyes went black and Alice had to drag her out of there while I shook. I felt disgusted about it later when I realized I wanted to kill her! I knew it was the whole werewolf instincts, but still! She was my best friend! Sister!

I came back to reality and shook the feelings of attacking away.

Edward went to his room and I looked around the rest of the family. They were all worried.

** Christi's view **

I followed Edward to his room. He turned to look at me.

You're leaving aren't you?

"I can't…" he whispered.

Well, you aren't going alone!

He smiled wryly.

"What are you? My girlfriend?"

I cringed. No offense Edward, but that will never EVER happen!

I could not picture us like that! Brother and sister relationship! That's it!

"Agreed."

Edward jumped out the window. And I followed his example.

You know, Edward, you do set a terrible example for you little sister.

He chuckled. We raced away. It wasn't until an hour later that I realized we were headed to Alaska.

Yay! I hadn't seen the Denali's for two years!

"Tanya will be pleased." Edward grimaced.

"I believe she got the message when we left!"

Tanya had been shocked when we said we were leaving. She wasn't pushy about it, but it was pretty clear she wanted Edward more than as a friend.

"I remember when Tanya thought you loved me… like that."

I scowled.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!"

I pushed him into a tree, causing the tree to crack and break at the lower trunk.

"Yeah!" My force was getting good.

Edward jumped at me and smiled and pushed him with my full force. I laughed as he flew at least two miles away. I ran to the spot he was about to fall at and pushed my shield up. He flung back up into the air. I kept flinging him up in the air. He could read my mind, sure! But he couldn't move over to the side so I kept fling him up. When I got bored I jumped above him and pushed into the ground. You know those movies where someone falls into the ground and leaves a hole in the shape of their body? Yeah that's what it looked like! Except when he hit the ground all the snow was pushed up. I looked on the hole. Edward had his eyes closed. I shook my head and walked away. If I knew Edward he'd try to spring up on me. Ten feet away I sat down and pushed the air towards him to make it sound like I was walking over. He flew up out of the hole to attack and I smirked. He looked at me and his face fell. He went flying into a tree. Making it fall as well. The noise echoed across the forest along with my laughter.

"Are you done?"

I pretended to think about it.

"I think so. Just NEVER mention that again!"

He shook his head.

Tanya had been extraordinarily protective around Edward when I was around. I really should have seen it coming when Tanya and Kate wanted to go hunting with me. Kate shocked me before I could defend myself and Tanya shrieked at me for hours on end! I never wanted to think of it again.

"And yet you are thinking about it now."

"Shut up."

He snickered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How much longer?"

He glanced at me. "An hour maybe."

"Why did I even come?" I groaned.

"Because you don't want me to drown in self-pity."

"Right! Dang it! Why do I have to care so much?"

"Beats me."

"You know what? Let's race!"

Edward smirked. "I'll win."

I looked at him and…

He was behind me.

He really should have seen this one coming. Right when he was about to pass me I pushed him back.

Every time he was about to pass me I pushed him back. He caught on and moved to the side. I hissed at him and jumped up in the air and pushed him in the ground. Like really deep in there. I came down and ran as fast as I could ahead.

"Sucker!" I whispered.

Suddenly something fell on my shoulders.

"Ah!"

"Your one too!"

I hissed and threw him off.

We were both off again. As you can imagine this went on the whole run to Alaska.

Edward was pretty muddy by the time we reached the house.

"Edward!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Hey Carmen!" I waved.

"Why is Edward all muddy?"

"I thought you knew us better than that!" I scoffed.

She grinned.

Eliezer came out.

"Edward! What brings you here?"

His face went hard.

"I had some difficulties in Forks."

The rest of the Denali's came out.

They had all experienced what Edward was going through and they invited us to stay for a while.

Tanya seemed especially pleased. I smirked at Edward. This was going to be fun!

**thank you too Beverly Marie for constantly reviewing! i really appreciate it! i really hope you are enjoying the story!**


	10. Chapter 9

** Melissa's view**

Aaaaaahhh! I have to get out of this house! Christi and Edward left yesterday, Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme is at a garden party or something like that, Alice dragged Jasper into shopping (before school! Does that tell you how obsessive she is?), and guess whose left home! This is where I hate being able to hear _everything_ in the house! I waited impatiently for the clock to say it was a reasonable time to leave. And of course the clock is sluggish! Just my luck! I tapped the table with my fingers very impatiently and tried humming tunelessly to block out the thumps and other noises from upstairs. Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the house at my failed attempt.

Finally at 7:28 I jumped up and ran to my car and sped away as fast as possible. As soon as I reached the main road, I slowed to 70. I shuddered and tried to think of other things. Like how mad I was that Christi and Edward ran off leaving me with the coupled people! But no! They couldn't ask me one simple question! And now I had to go to school while they are who knows where! We can guess why _Edward _left and to be honest Christi and Edward are kind of close, well not boyfriend girlfriend close. More like really close siblings, but we all are really. Maybe best friends? I guess that works.

I entered the school grounds and parked next to the Volvo Alice and jasper stole for the day. They really need to get themselves their own car! I hopped out and searched for Alice and Jasper.

Instead I saw the Isabella girl. Ah! She's the girl Edward. . . I didn't finish the thought.

She looked nice enough. I grinned at how pale she really was. From here if I didn't know better I might mistake her for a vampire. Well, her eyes are brown so that's a dead giveaway. And the lack of grace all vampires had.

The first bell rang and I walked to building 6 for Spanish. I saw Emmett on my way and grimaced; trying to suppress the images in my head.

Class dragged by. My new partner had shied away from me yesterday and did the same today. I guess that's something I've gotten used to over the past two years.

When lunch came I grabbed a tray and grabbed double portions. As I sat next to Alice I saw Isabella freeze as she looked over. Uh oh! She looked a bit off the whole lunch hour. It seemed odd that she would be like this. The only explanation could be she felt guilty? That sounded weird to me. why would she?

"She feels guilty," Jasper whispered.

Alice glanced over at Isabella. "Weird."

"Especially since you're repeating my thoughts." I sigh.

Alice laughs.

Emmett and Rosalie join the table.

"ello!" I say. Completely ignoring what they did earlier.

Rosalie smiles and sits down. Jasper cringes.

I feel a bit smug until I feel what jasper feels. When the feeling goes away I look at my food with "interest".

Oh yeah Christi was soo going to pay when she got back!

**Christi's view**

The Denali's had been surprised to see us show up at their house yesterday, but it was a happy little reunion. Kate had been excited to see me, and Tanya had been excited to see Edward. Which he groaned at later.

"So how long are you staying?" Kate asked.

I looked up at her. I was sitting in the snow. "A few days maybe. Edward just needs some fresh air."

"It got really boring when you guys left."

"you mean in the two years we've been gone you still haven't found your mate?"

I was only teasing.

She grinned, "Neither have you!"

"That is different! I am younger!"

"What are you two yapping about?" Carmen asked.

"Why Kate _still_ hasn't found herself a mate!"

Carmen sighed. "Oh here we go!"

Kate and I stared at Carmen.

"You two always come up with something to argue about!"

We shrugged.

"How are things with you and Eliezer?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"Perfect" Carmen sighed.

"Aww! True love!"

Kate snickered at my comment.

"I mean it! It's so sweet!"

This was how my vacation here was like for the week. Finally on Friday Edward decided to go back to Forks. So we waved goodbye and took off.

"So how do you think Esme will react" I asked.

"She'll tell us not to do it again." Edward shrugged.

"Will you go back to school?"

"Yeah, I think I can control it better now, it just threw me way off guard."

"Good! Now all I have to worry about is Melissa."

Edward snickered. "She won't let us off the hook that easily."

I smiled. Oh boy! This wasn't so uncommon. Melissa lost her temper quite a bit though not as bad as the first year as a wolf.

The night was silent as we ran through. It was peaceful.

**this was just a filler chapter. next chapter should have more Bella in it! please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Christi's view**

I sighed. It was past midnight. Hopefully Melissa would be sleeping when we got there, which will be in ten minutes. I glanced at Edward.

"Do you think you can control your thirst on Monday?"

He thought about it.

"Maybe. I'll work through it though. She won't drive me away from my family."

I clenched my teeth as we approached the house.

"Aww crap! She's awake!" I fretted.

"And not very pleased," Edward commented.

If my heart beat it would be speeding right now. Edward laughed.

"Have fun!"

"Gee, thanks!"

Before I could even set foot on the porch, Melissa stormed out and faced me.

"Hi!" I whispered.

"How could you!" she shouted.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"I had to endure a week with _them_!"

I knew very well who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed.

"You could have told me you were leaving!"

"Sorry."

"Gosh! You two can't even fight correctly!" Emmett boomed.

"Aww shut it Emmett!" we yelled at the same time.

After that we laughed.

Ok that was a terrible fight! We didn't even really fight. I forgot my worries about her losing her temper and possibly phasing on me.

"You two are going to school on Monday! Understand?"

Even when Esme was stern she was always caring.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am"

Back at school I sighed. "You know I should be in college by now, and probably married. It's been almost five years."

"I know," Melissa agreed, "sometimes when I look back at our lives before it I almost miss it. The feeling of being normal."

"Since when have we ever been normal?"

"True that."

We joined Edward and Alice and walked to the cafeteria. We grabbed our food and sat down. Melissa started eating. Honestly, human food looked as appetizing as a pile of dead flies. Especially

Slimy, greasy food. Ekk!

Then I heard it. A gasp. Melissa didn't hear it but us vampires did.

Our eyes glanced over where the noise came from. Bella swan was staring at us. Well, really at Edward.

Melissa followed our gaze.

Jasper spoke quietly, "she's a little scared Edward."

I felt bad. We made it really seem like we hated her in the office last Monday. Edward looked as if he agreed with me.

"You better be nice Edward!" Alice demanded.

"Of course." was all he said.

"We need to apologize." I felt really bad!

Edward nodded.

"Apologize?" Melissa asked. Code for tell me what I missed because of stupid mind reading!

Edward snickered.

"We gave her the impression we didn't like her." I grimace.

Alice pursed her lips together. "We need to make it up to her! Let's offer to take her shopping!"

"She doesn't seem to be that type of a girl, Alice," Melissa commented, "if you notice she doesn't wear make-up or the newest fashion. I doubt she even has a phone!"

"Sometimes I think you're the one with the mind reading!" I shake my head.

Melissa shrugged. "It's a talent."

"So after school do you want to introduce ourselves and suggest an outing?" alice asked us.

"Wouldn't you know if we were?" I asked.

"I'm asked Melissa. It might help to have a sort of human with us."

Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"It's too much of a risk!" Edward shook his head.

Jasper agreed with Edward, "the humans will suspect something if we only start now to mingle with them."

"Well, you can't stop me!" Melissa declared.

"Seriously! What is with you guys and Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Alice, Melissa, and I shrugged at the same time, then laughed.

Emmett smirked suddenly and Edward grinned.

He shook his wet head and all us girls leaned away. uugg! Really! This is new! I thought. Then my eyes widened. Oh no! I'm thinking like Alice! Edward cracked up!

"Bella what are you staring at?" Jessica's voice came to us.

We paid attention looking at each other. Well, everyone except Edward.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled.

"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella asked.

I grimaced. Wow! She really did think we hated her!

"No," Jessica's confused voice said, "should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," she whispered.

Edward grimaced with me. Poor girl.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody. . .well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," Bella hissed.

She looked up at a snickering Jessica. We were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Lunches have gotten real entertaining with her around!" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie frowned. Of course the ice queen wouldn't like Bella!

Edward looked at me.

Aww man! He was so going to use that against me!

The bell rang and we all wished Edward good luck.

I headed to class. Alice wanted us to introduce ourselves to Bella. Those who agreed? Just Melissa and me. Oh well.

Edward looked pleased in our last period together.

"She was tempting, but I resisted. And she is a very interesting person," he stated.

I smirked to myself. After school Alice, Melissa and I walked to the gym where Bella stood.

"Hello, Bella!" Alice sang.

Bella took a double glance. Melissa and I flanked Alice.

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves lase week! I'm Alice! Next to me is Melissa and Christi!"

"Hi" she mumbled. She looked shocked.

"We were wondering if perhaps you'd like to go shopping with us tomorrow?" Alice beamed.

Wow! If she was shocked before she was blown away now.

"Um- yeah- sure" she stuttered.

"Great!" Alice sang.

"Sorry! She's really nice once you get to know her!" Melissa smiled.

"But she will always be crazy!" I added.

Alice glared at me.

"See you tomorrow, Bella!" Alice sang.

"Bye" she muttered.

I pulled my hood up. To keep the act.

We walked away to the mustang. I missed my baby after a week of being gone.

Bella went to her truck. She glanced at Edward and almost backed out into a rusty Toyota. She quickly stopped the truck and we cracked up.

Edward roared in his Volvo.

This was going to be an interesting week!

**Yay! my story made it to chapter 10! please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Melissa's view**

Alice had been hyped up since we got home. I tried to suppress my hate for shopping, but Christi and Alice both loved to shop now. It took Christi a few years before she realized how "fun" shopping was.

At school we were all together under the building's ledge. It was a charade. I could stand out in the rain all day without getting too cold. This morning Christi and I had slid on the ice. Of course she looked better than I did. Werewolves aren't meant to look perfectly graceful! And I wouldn't have fallen so much if SOMEONE cough Emmettcough didn't trip me! Anyways it was still fun.

Suddenly I heard tires screeching. I looked up just in time to see Edward run in front of Tyler's van which was about to hit Bella. Edward was too quick for the normal human, but I caught it.

Bella looked stunned as she looked up at Edward. I noticed Rosalie grinding her teeth together. I looked to make sure Bella was ok. An instinct I had was to protect people or make sure they are safe.

I didn't smell any blood. She looked bewildered. The ambulance came soon enough and she was placed on a gurney. Most of the school went to the hospital so we headed home. Rosalie decided to follow Edward.

Oh boy! I better just stay out of this one. I didn't want to be the victim of Rosalie's wrath, again. I rubbed my arm remembering the time I made a snide comment to Emmett who took it the wrong way. Of course, Rosalie had to have been grumpy that morning! Seriously! One night off and she is acting like she hasn't slept in weeks! Ok technically she hasn't slept in years, but you get my point.

Everyone but Rosalie and Edward went home. heak! No one was at school any way! Why not ditch?

"I hope she's ok!" Christi frowned.

Alice, being Alice brought her mood up.

"She doesn't even have a concussion!"

"Although she DID look surprised. You think she saw something?"

I couldn't help but think back to her face this morning.

"weeell, she will be questioning Edward right about… now!"

"What happens?" Christi demanded.

"Eh nothing much she just gets disappointed by Edward dear."

We didn't miss how irritated Rosalie was when she came back. Edward was worried almost. Carlisle was at ease.

"What's the verdict?" what can I say? I'm a curious thing.

"Bella's fine. She did seem a bit dizzy though so I sent her home."

Carlisle always knew what to do. Once, I tried reading one of his doctor books. Let's just say I thought it was a different language.

"Well, that's good! Was the interrogation bad Edward?"

Edward glanced up at me in shock, then he groaned and glanced at Alice.

"Guilty as charged."

"She was pretty demanding. A bit stung at the end, but she'll live."

"Ah… young love!"

All eyes were on me. I could hear music from the freeway.

"Can't ANY of you see it? Edward has feelings for Bella!"

Alice and Edward spoke at the same time.

"I do not!"

"GASP he does!"

Everyone in the room shifted their eyes from me to Alice.

"Aww!" Alice smiles at her vision.

"They'll be such a cute couple." Then Alice gasped. "I need to go shopping! I need to get her proper clothes!"

**I'm sorry it's so short! **

** i really hope you guys are enjoying this! **

**and HUGE thank you to Bri P, Purplette237, sjwht, , and Beverly Marie! if it weren't for you guys i probably would have quit this story by now! thanks so much for reviewing my story!**

** I'm thinking about skipping to New Moon. when i first started thinking of this story i kept getting really good ideas for New Moon, but I'm coming up dry with Twilight. tell me what you think i should do! **

** -Godisgood3**


	13. Chapter 12

** thank you to Bri P, , and Beverly Marie for reviewing! **

** so i decided to skip ahead to New Moon! so this chapter is Bella's birthday party. enjoy!**

**Christi's view**

Melissa was squirming while I painted her nails a very hot pink.

"Just think how Bella will be reacting when Alice surprises her with this shopping trip!"

I giggled.

Melissa scowled. "A shopping trip I have to attend!"

I shook my head. "You and Bella have no sense when it comes to fun!"

"weeell… I agree with you to a point. Why would Bella want us to forget it's her birthday? That's like the best day ever! Everyone does what you want… oh wait no they don't! They take you SHOPPING!"

"Now, now!" I was in a giggly mood. "Don't lose your temper! Bella needs to get fashion knocked into her head! So do you!"

Melissa gave up with arguing with me. I finished her nails and walked to my closet.

"You know, Christi. I never thought I say this, but your closet is scarier than Alice's."

My eyes widened as my heart filled with pride.

"Really?"

Melissa nodded.

I grinned and became smug. I couldn't wait until Alice heard this!

"AAAAHHHH! NO ALICE NO!"

My smug smile turned into a full out grin.

"Bella knows!"

I ran downstairs to Bella. I gave her a hug that might have knocked the breath out of her.

"Christi! Did you know about this?" Bella demanded.

"Of course! I plotted this with Alice!"

Bella glowered, but knowing Bella she'll be over her anger with me in 3…2…1

"Fine! But I won't like one minute of it!"

"That's why Melissa coming! She'll be just as tortured as you!" I sang.

Alice beamed.

"Why couldn't just I watch Romeo and Juliet with Edward?"

"Because you shouldn't spend your birthday watching a movie you can watch any other day!"

Alice wasn't letting Bella get away from this.

"Bella! I am with you all the way! Why can't we just watch some dumb movie?"

"Edward! Save me!"

"Sorry, Hun. Alice is unstoppable when it comes to what she wants."

"Just be glad it's only Seattle and not L.A.!" Melissa whispered.

"Not today," Alice said under her breath.

Melissa's eyes popped open.

Alice and I ushered Bella and Melissa out the door much to their dismay.

Ten new outfits for Bella later…

"Stop! I need a breath!" Bella gasped and sat down. Come on! We've only been to five stores!

"Aren't you tired, Melissa?"

Yeah, Bella doesn't know about EVERYONE in our family. For some reason, Melissa doesn't feel like she should just tell someone. Something about a treaty? I don't know. I went hunting when Edward and Carlisle explained their "treaty".

"Nah! I'm used to all their shopping trips and them dragging me around."

"Lucky you! I, on the other hand, almost died twenty times!"

"No, you did NOT almost DIE, Bella! Stop the over dramatics!"

Alice was having too much fun! Well, so was I! I had snapped so many pictures with Bella's new camera! She wasn't too happy about that.

"Alright! Let's go!" I was eager to move on.

Alice gasped. "The party! It's almost 6!"

Bella and Melissa jumped up.

"Let's go!" Bella demanded after she stumbled.

"Melissa!" I taunted, "You are next!"

She whitened.

Bella laughed.

Edward laughed when he saw Bella's face as we walked in. she was still breathless from walking for hours.

"Have fun, dear?"

"It was terrifying!" Melissa and Bella said at the same time.

"Happy birthday Bella!"Esme smiled.

Bella sighed. She should really get over the fact that we aren't going to ignore her birthday.

Her eyes glanced over the place. Esme and Rosalie set it up while we were gone.

"Alright! Present time!" I sang.

Bella groaned slightly.

"Come on Bella! You're getting free stuff!"

She looked at me like I was missing something obvious. Ah whatever!

"I have to step out for a second." Emmett ran out.

Oh yeah! Bella's stereo!

Bella just than picked up the biggest box. She shook it. Obviously empty. I giggled. She was so confused.

"Um, thanks?"

"It's a stereo." Edward hinted.

"Emmett's installing it now. So you can't take it back!" Alice smirked.

"Thanks Emmett!" Bella shouted.

Her next present was from Alice, Melissa and I.

She slid her finger under. A little tear could be heard under the ripping of the paper.

A sharp scent filled the room impatiently.

"Oh! Paper cut!" Bella whispered.

I clenched my teeth together. A snarl erupted throughout the room.

I turned to Jasper. His lip was above his lip.

"NO!" Edward snarled. Jasper and he colliding made a sound of thunder. Bella was flying through the air and crashed in a small table with roses. Blood poured from her arm. Melissa was shaking like a leave. Emmett and Alice dragged jasper out. I followed quickly not wanting to cause trouble. Melissa managed to get out of the house before shifting. But outside all bets were off. Clothes shredded and fur puffed out.

"Are you ok, Melissa?" she nodded her large freakish head.

"Good thing you didn't shift in the living room. More glass. More blood. More suspicious Bella. Over all, not good!"

Her barky laugh made me laugh.

Jasper had his head in his hands.

"Hey! Jasper, don't beat yourself up!"

He moaned. That didn't help much.

Melissa whined. Oh right! She needs clothes! I jumped up on the roof (cool right?) and flung in the window. Thanks Edward! He told us how he would jump through the window at Bella's place.

I grabbed the closest clothes that were Melissa's.

I jumped down and threw them at Melissa. She whined.

"Really? Your being picky now?"

She huffed and picked them up with her mouth. She came back in a dress.

"What? No jewelry?" oh yeah! I noted her sarcasm.

I pushed her head like she got slapped.

Edward was out now.

"Carlisle's treating her wounds."

He was frigid.

Well . . . tonight was a fail.

**there you go! what do you think? please please please please PLEASE review! it makes my day so much to see reviews! it only takes a few minutes tops to review so please review! here i'll make it easy and give you a few questions to answer**

** 1) what do think will happen next? **

** 2) who do you like better? Christi or Melissa?**

** 3) what are some events you want happen?**

** can't wait to hear from you!**


	14. Chapter 13

** Christi's view**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU ARE DOING WHAT?!"

I barely believed my ears.

"We are leaving Forks."

"WITHOUT BELLA?!"

"Yes."

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

Right now we are in the living room and I am very close to Edward's piano right now! Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are around us and aren't pleased.

"We need to give Bella a normal human life. We have put her life in danger enough."

"SO YOU THINK THAT **LEAVING** HER IS THE SOLUTION?"

"Yes."

"THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD, AND BELIEVE ME I'VE HEARD EVERY ONE!"

"No, it's not. we're leaving. She'll fall in love with someone else and live a happy human life."

"YOU ARE STUPID!"

"Christi . . . calm down AAHH"

Emmett went flying through the wall. I realized I did it, but I still didn't quit my yelling frenzy.

"HOW COULD YOU ALL LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT?"

"Whoa! What's going on?"

Melissa was looking in through the wall I made by pushing Emmett through the wall.

"We are . . . leaving Forks." Carlisle was cautious as he spoke not wanting to anger her like Edward did me.

"What! Why?" Melissa stepped in the house.

"People are starting to notice how Carlisle looks younger than he says he is."

Edward was really getting on my nerves.

"BULL CRAP! YOU'RE LEAVING BELLA!"

"WHAT!?" Melissa's mouth hung open.

"It's for her own good."

"This is because of the paper cut isn't it?"

Strange how we switched personalities tonight. Maybe it has something to do with how I'm more experienced with leaving. It destroyed the last few months of my life. It's the reason my mom thinks I'm dead, why I'm not married and in college . . . why my life is frozen.

Edward gritted his teeth and nodded stiffly.

"Edward. . . Carlisle?" Melissa was looking for reassurance. None was given.

"So that's it?" my voice finally wasn't a shriek. "We're leaving Forks like we never came here?"

"It's what's best for Bella."

My mouth was a straight black line.

Everyone else, even Alice who considered Bella her best friend, would leave. Edward and Bella would both be miserable. That wasn't hard to see. I couldn't stay here!

"Fine! If that's the way it's going to be. Come on Melissa."

We left the mansion without looking back. In the green mustang I drove along the long driveway as fast as the car would let me go.

Melissa nervously looked at me. This was the first time ever we had left the Cullen's as in leaving for good. Sure we sometimes left for short amounts of time, but we always came back. Except this time there would be no going back. The driving went on for hours. We reached Seattle and got a hotel for the night.

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait a week."

"Oh."

She understood like that. We wouldn't have been able to stay if we kept arguing. But in about a week there would be no trace of them in the town. Gone for good. We would come back and resume our lives.

Except. . . I pulled out a credit card that Alice had given my. Melissa eyed me. In less than a second it was plastic shards.

"Wha-"

"I think we just left the Cullen coven and that would be pretty messed up if we used their money."

"Where are we going to get money?"

"Really? Where did we get it before? A job."

"Oh."

"Oh." I mimicked perfectly.

She rolled her eyes while she pulled out her own credit card and transformed it into plastic shards.

"I still got a few hundred." She shrugged.

"About a thousand."

"How- right that bet with Emmett."

"A bit risky, but you know, totally worth it." I smirked.

"So when we go back. . ."

"We can rent our own house."

"It feels weird already."

I nodded in agreement.

"On the bright side we can go to the beach!"

Melissa snorted and gave me a look.

I shrugged.

"You know I never really gave it much thought, but now I really want to see some sand," Melissa mused.

"How do think Bella will take it," I blurted suddenly.

She shrugged. "But when we go back no saying the 'E' word."

I giggled at her. "As long as there is no 'C' word either!"

_*what felt like a really long time later*_

"What does Tarzan say when he sees a herd of elephants in the distance?"

"Hmm… what?"

"Look, a herd of elephants in the distance"

"Ha?"

"What does Tarzan say when he sees a herd of elephants with sunglasses?"

"No idea."

"Nothing. He doesn't recognize them."

"Wow! That's lame."

"What does Tarzan say when he sees a herd of giraffes in the distance?"

"How many Tarzan jokes are there?"

"Ha-ha! You fooled me once with those disguises, but not this time!"

"That is lamer than the last."

"What is the difference between an elephant and a plum?"

"I've heard this one before . . . because an elephant is grey?"

"Yup! What does Jane say when she sees a herd of elephants in the distance?"

"Really?"

"'Look! A herd of plums in the distance' (Jane is colour blind)"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"How do you get four elephants into a Mini?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Two in the front, two in the back."

"Why do these keep getting worse and worse?"

"What game do four elephants in a mini play?"

"What the heak!"

"Squash."

"Ok that one is . . . ok."

"How do you get an elephant into the fridge?"

"Where are you getting these?"

"1. Open door.  
2. Insert elephant.  
3. Close door."

"Are you kidding me? That is so stupid!"

"How do you get a giraffe into the fridge?"

"Oh! I don't know!"

"1. Open door.  
2. Remove elephant.  
3. Insert giraffe.  
4. Close door."

"You're making my head spin!"

"The lion, the king of the jungle, decided to have a party. He invited all the animals in the jungle, and they all came except one. Which one?"

"uuuggg!"

"The giraffe, because he was still in the fridge."

"Seriously! Where are you getting these from? These are terrible!"

"How do you know there are two elepha-"

"THAT'S IT! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Where are you getting those lame jokes from!?"

"This book in the mattress."

"CHRISTI!"

"What! I'm bored!"

"It's only been an hour since we arrived!"

"And I'm only on pg. 2!"

"NOOOO!"

**how was that? i didn't want to end it on a sad note so i added a bit of their time in the hotel. what do you think? i would luv to hear from you! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**hey everyone! big thanks to , Purplette237, and Beverly Marie!**

** and before you read my chapter please take a moment of silence to respect those who died on 9/11**

**Melissa's view**

A week was long! I couldn't believe how desperate I was to get out of this stupid hotel! Shopping was starting to sound desirable! And that statement should freak me out! Of course it doesn't help that Christi has been spouting off with stupid freaking elephant jokes! My ears must have been bleeding last night! YES! She read elephant jokes aloud ALL freaking night! And it's not one of those little child joke books either! It's like a foot wide! I'm NOT joking! I mean how does a book that thick fit in a mattress?

"FREEDOM!" I screamed as we entered Forks.

"you're weird!"

"and you aren't?"

"Never said I was!"

So the plan was to get our stuff from the Cullen house. If anything was still there. And then move into our new two room one story house on the edge of town. Which I have no clue how Christi got it! Must be a vampire thing. Any whoo! We also somehow managed to get jobs at the local Starbucks. Also have no idea how Christi managed that. And we go back to school on Monday! Yippee!

"Wow! It's like they're just on vacation or something." Christi looked around the fully furnished house. I trudged up the stairs to my room. Old room I guess.

I lightly touched the pictures on the wall. Most including all of us together. Letting go would be hard. I had grown too really like the Cullen's. My room. The only dark green room in the place. My indoor woods. I grabbed the journals Christi and I had wrote oh so many ages ago and the ones we wrote in the past five years. I packed my clothes, my shoes, my books that I bared to read and enjoy. I left my make-up. I could finally ditch it after five years of Alice attacking me with it. Christi was waiting down stairs already finished, naturally.

This time we left the house for good. This time I wasn't so nervous.

After shoving everything in the car we drove off.

In our new house we unloaded the boxes and divided up our space. The living room was small but perfect for us.

"Remember we start work on Monday too." ah Christi.

"Cool! It should be easy. Remember that job we had at burger king?"

"Yeah!"

"We ruled that place!"

I grinned. "No doubt about that! Although you have to admit, it was me who made the customers come back."

Christi rolled her eyes. "No! It was NOT because of you! That was the only place to eat out in that back water town."

"Yeah! Whatever!"

I started a new topic. "So should we visit Bella?"

"Maybe. Who knows when Edward left? That might help or hurt us."

"What?"

She brushed away my lack of knowing what she just said.

I slowly got up and headed to the car. Christi adjusted her outfit. When I was in the driveway I dashed for it.

I threw myself in the car before Christi could suspect.

"I DRIVE!" I hollered.

"NOO!"

My smugness grew as Christi pouted and got in passenger seat.

"Do you know the way?" there was too much hope in her voice.

"Don't even need the GPS!" bye-bye hope!

I drove to the Swan's house and when we turned on her street my mouth dropped open. There was a crowd of people in Bella's house and Charlie's cruiser's lights were flashing.

What happened?

I parked and restrained myself from running to where Charlie was now.

"I'm going to try the Cullen's place."

"No use the Cullen's left town."

"Good riddance."

HEY! How rude.

Christi showed no sign of hearing that comment, even though she did.

"Charlie!" she called.

Heads snapped up to us. The guy who commented glowered a bit.

"Christi? Melissa?" Charlie was more than confused.

"We came back today from a trip and when we got here to visit Bella. . . um, well, this."

"Bella's missing. This is the only clue I got." He shoves a crumbled piece of paper at Christi.

She looked at it and asked, "Charlie, when did my family leave?"

"I don't know, but Bella's been missing for hours now."

"Charlie!" a boy called. He was native. Must be Quileute.

We all turned to see what he could.

There was Bella. In a very buff huge shirtless guy!

"She's alright! But she keeps muttering 'he's gone'."

I threw a wary glance at Christi.

Her expression mirrors my own.

I turn back to the big guy. Bella is now in Charlie's arms who is struggling to hold her. I go to help him, but so does the guy. Charlie ushers us away.

"I've got her."

Then I'm eying this big guy like crazy.

Short hair. Very buff. Pretty good-looking. I haven't got close enough to smell him, but I'm pretty sure this is another werewolf.

**Melissa has just seen Sam! how will things turn out? has he noticed her yet? review so i know how you liked it! you wouldn't want to leave me thinking that this story is terrible would you?**


	16. Chapter 15

thanks to Bri P, , Purplette237, and Beverly Marie for reviewing!

**Melissa's view**

I make sure to stay away from the giant that found Bella. He hasn't seen me yet, so I stay quiet. I wish I could tell Christi without being noticed. I don't know why, but I don't trust him. Even though I'm not even sure he _is_ a werewolf. Well, I'm 90% sure he is one. I look down and stay in the middle of the crowd. Everyone is so relieved that Bella is ok. Well, almost everyone. The one who commented negatively on us- I mean the Cullen's earlier was staring intently at Christi.

He must be one of the believers I guess. Hmm. . . This might not turn out good. Some people in the crowd melt away. Of course the one I really want to leave is still standing in the Swan's front yard.

_Go away! Go away! Go away!_

Wishful thinking doesn't help what so ever!

I want to stay to make sure Bella is ok, but if he stays. . .

Crap! Don't stare at me!

I almost run away when I notice a boy tenses.

Oh! He's staring at the kid!

Phew! Wait! Why is he staring at the kid? That's a bit stalkerish isn't it?

Finally! He turns to the woods. My entire body relaxed. I didn't even know I had tensed!

Christi who has been quiet as me turns to me.

One look and I know she knows what I know. There is another werewolf. My 90% to 100%. Unfortunately, Christi's sense of smell is stronger than mine in my human form. But, she does now for sure if someone is a werewolf.

"You know?" she whispers, too low for humans to hear.

"He's another."

"Yup!"

"How are we going to respond?"

She gave a light shrug.

"You guys are the Cullen's?"

I smiled at the kid.

"The Brandon's actually. We're eighteen, so we decided to move out and change our last name back."

The kid blinked. "Oh! Well, hey! On the bright side you can come down to the beach!"

I giggled. "You know that is what I told Christi here just last week!"

"Last week?"

"That's when we moved out," Christi explained.

"Huh."

"So . . . who was that creepy guy that was staring at you? I haven't seen him before."

I'm working my wolf magic on the poor kid. It works.

"Oh! Him! That's Sam!" The kid lowered his voice. "He's kind of part of a gang."

My eyes popped out. There was a pack! A freaking pack!

"Really? How many are in the gang?" I asked without giving my shock away.

"Oh, there's two more, Paul and Jared."

Honestly, it wasn't fair we were flaunting our good looks on him so he would answer our questions. But we needed this information.

"Thanks. . ." Christi stopped.

"Jacob!" the kid answered without hesitation.

Gosh! This kid would probably follow us if we told him we were going to kill him.

"Thanks, Jacob!"

I looked over to the house, Bella was sleeping now.

"Christi, we should go. Bella will want a nice long slumber after her night in the woods."

"Right! Well, bye Jacob!"

Christi overdid it with her long eyelashes, but Jacob, being a hormonal teenage boy he drooled.

We turned to our mustang and Jacob called out, "by the way sweet ride!"

In the car, I shook my head.

"You are cruel and abusive with your good looks, Christi!"

She gave a wry smile. "Jealous much?"

"Oh, yes! Very mature!"

"Please! He'll be over me by tomorrow, when he see's someone else."

We drove in silence across town. I got out of the car and walked inside. Wow! it was like midnight!

"So there is a pack of werewolves! That's new!" Christi smirked.

I threw a glare at her. "Yes! Joy! _Vampire _killers. Didn't you quit being a Cullen last week?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow! Someone is actually thinking!"

"Shut up! This is serious!"

"Umm . . . last time I checked I have a physical shield!"

An invisible force slapped me back. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"There's Melissa! All this thinking you've been doing had worried me!

I gritted my teeth. I could try to smack her or throw something at her but she would block it. Curse her shield!

"Ha!" she grinned.

"Alright! That's it!" I roared. I stood up and threw myself at her. Of course I was thrown back before I could touch her.

"You're worse than Alice!"

Christi frowned.

Oops!

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "Just watch your wording around Bella tomorrow."

"Speaking of, I'm gonna catch a few z's. Night!"

"Sleep well!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Christi's view**

As soon as Melissa woke up from me throwing cold water on her, we were off to Bella's. She was still muttering unintelligible things when we arrived.

It was 2:00 PM so we shouldn't have been too early.

Three quick taps sounded and Charlie opened the door after like a minute. Which felt even slower for me!

"Oh! Hello. . ." he mumbled.

"Hello, Charlie! Is Bella here?" I asked in my high soprano voice.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, but she's still asleep."

"I told you!" Melissa whispered.

"Oh, ok. Well tell her we stopped by!"

"Wait."

Charlie turned a bit red. "Umm . . . did you girls run away from the Cullen's?"

Well, him being a cop and a dad, he'd want to know. I also didn't miss his difficulty saying the Cullen's name. Well, no shock there.

I gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, Charlie. We're both 18 and we decided to finish school here instead of moving to L.A."

I also hadn't missed the place Carlisle said he would be going to for a cover up.

"Oh. Ok then." He was red from embarrassment.

"You girls have a place to stay?"

"Of course! And jobs! So don't you worry about us!"

He nodded. Done with his questions.

** Well, we're in the car again! **

I drove to a store for Melissa. She would need food. Apparently she eats three times a day.

"Alright! I don't know what crap you eat, but your limit is $40 for this week."

"What! I'm gonna starve!" she moaned.

"Well, you could hunt!" I suggest eagerly.

She scowled and strode off into the store. I checked my nails out a bit. Hmm. . . Perfect to the human eye, but I could see a few microscopic scratches.

She came back with about ten bags of who knows what and then it was to home.

"So, do we talk about this other werewolf's thing now or later?"

Melissa's eyes fixated on mine. She answered, "Later."

**there is chapter 15! please be a bit patient! the wolves will come in later!**

**guess where the underlined line comes from if you can!**


	17. Chapter 16

**thanks to , Lydia-sun-to-moon-days, and Beverly Marie for reviewing! you guys rock!**

**alright! there is one thing I'm changing in my story. and that is Embry phased earlier than in the books. well, enjoy!**

**Melissa's view**

"Hey, Melissa!"

"NO!"

She giggled like an evil child.

She had brought that ridiculous book with her from the hotel!

"Why don't we visit Bella?" I suggest as fast as I can manage.

"You know Charlie doesn't want anyone to bother her."

Christi's smile grew as wide as the Cheshire cat's grin. Which was really creepy! I backed up to the door.

"Don't!" I beg.

"How many-"

I didn't hear the rest of it as I bolted away from the house into the woods at inhuman speed. After I was sure she wasn't following I took a deep breath and halted.

I would have to stay away from her until that book was burned! I would brain wash her if I had to! It had to be on the internet somewhere! How to brainwash a vampire!

If not. . . I was doomed!

It was rather warm for Forks so I laid in the creek. It was nice. I sighed. I could fall asleep like this. The water washing over rocks were so peaceful. The wind blowing in the trees was gorgeous poetry. I was so lost in the sounds of the water and trees I didn't hear the sound of a person walking in my direction.

"Miss! Are you ok?" a frantic voice called out. I jumped. I went to glare at the person who had disturbed me.

It was another werewolf! I could tell this much from the same features this guy had that the Sam guy had. I pursed my lips.

"I was completely fine until you disturbed my peace!"

"Well, someone is grouchy!"

"Oi! Shut it and move on!"

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Leave! I want my peace!"

"Yup! Someone forgot there happy pills. Why are you lying in the creek?"

"Cause its soothing! It's nice!"

"You know it's like 50 degrees right?"

"You know! You are really annoying and pushy! Why can't you leave me alone?"

He laughed. "cause you're a girl all alone in the forest. It's not safe to be in the forest."

"So why don't you follow the advice!"

"Nah! I'm a rebel!"

Hmm. . . Go back home to Christi and listen to the world's worst jokes or listen to this werewolf blabber.

I choose . . . Christi!

Jumping up I shocked the guy. He wouldn't smell that I was like him. He was too far.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Ouch! That hurt so much!"

I stalked away.

"You know there are vampires out there right?" he taunted.

"Good! Maybe I'll get attacked and die!"

That shut him up. I walked toward Forks.

"That would be terrible."

Aggghh! He was following me!

"So are you some weird believer of the supernatural?" I asked to throw him off.

"Yup!" he laughed. Totally enjoying the moment.

"Great! I'm out in the woods with some lunatic that believes in unicorns and fairies!"

He snorted. "Unicorns, no. but fairies, pretty much."

I frowned. He was calling vampires fairies.

"So what would you do if my best friend was a vampire?"

He gagged. "That would be terrible! She could bite you and drink your blood!"

I giggled. "Perhaps!"

"That isn't funny! Where are you going? La push is that way."

He pointed in the opposite direction.

"No duh! But Forks is _that_ way!" I pointed in the direction I was heading in.

"Wait! You live in Forks?"

"Nah! I live in New York City!"

This guy was way worse than Christi's joke book!

"Well, I was just surprised. You're Quileute aren't you?"

Hmm. . . Let's mess with him a tiny bit.

"No, I'm Alaskan. My vampire friend and I moved down here."

My voice dripped with sarcasm about the vampire part."

"Oh! Well you look Quileute and you have no idea about the vampires and werewolves do you?"

"Werewolves?" I turned to him while he smacked his face.

"Ah! Forget that! Forget everything!"

"No! You are intriguing me! Tell me about these werewolves!" Maybe this was better than Christi's jokes.

He was torn up. Answer me or keep to the treaty. Oh yeah I know all about the treaty!

"Never mind."

"Ooh! Someone is keeping secrets! Tell me!"

"No."

"aww! Party pooper! Well let me list what I know:

1) You're a believer of vampires and fairies

2) You said something about werewolves

3) You're annoying!

Did I get it all correct?"

"I don't really believe in all that."

I giggled. "Sure you don't!"

"cough liar cough"

"No really!"

I lowered my voice. "Well I believe."

He stopped short. "You . . . do?"

"Sure! That's why I'm out here in fact . . . I was supposed to meet one here in the woods. You must have scared it off."

He blinked a few times.

"You want to meet one?"

Gosh this was soo fun! And he still didn't know I was a werewolf. He-he!

"No! I already know several! I was here to join them."

Silence. I love it.

"WHAT! YOU WANT TO BE ONE!"

"You do believe in vampires! I knew it! Wow! That's so stupid!"

From the silence again I could tell he was flabbergasted. I had just played him!

"So tell me! What are vampires like for you? Apparently, they are evil!" I laughed so hard I fell on my bottom.

"Oh shut up!" he growled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA"

"Why am I still walking with you!" he sulked.

"Mm . . . cause I like you beliefs? Vampires! Psh! Hahaha!"

Really I shouldn't mess with his head, but seriously what could he do? Anything he could do I could better! Anything he could do I could do too! He-he!

So bring it on! Let me mess with him!

He was scratching his head.

I could only imagine how he was feeling with the mixed opinions.

"So you don't believe in vampires?"

Let's see how far I can really take this.

"What are vampires?"

The look on his face was priceless! He looked like I was speaking Latin or something! Priceless! Ha!

"Um . . . never mind."

"What are vampires?"

I was having so much fun!

I let out a laugh I couldn't contain.

That's when he looked me in the eye. That's when I melted. That's when the boy that stood here became my whole world.

**aww! Melissa imprinted! can you guess who? should be pretty easy if you read the author note in the beginning! hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 17

**alright here is chapter 17! THANKS to sjwht, Beverly Marie, Purplette237, Bri p, and guest for reviewing!**

**Melissa's view**

Snap out of it! Snap out of it! Instead I sighed. What was wrong with me? Why was I idolizing over this stupid werewolf! I didn't even know his name!

I looked at the boy's reaction. Some crazy girl was staring at him like a moron.

Instead of being creeped out, he looked like I felt. In love. NO! I'm not in love! I'm not in love! I'm NOT in love. I couldn't be.

Finally I got control of my body. I turned to walk away as quickly as possible. Stupid me actually wanted to stay with the boy. No. I walked on. The werewolf apparently he wanted to listen to the hormone that had taken over us. His feet snapped on leaves my feet skillfully avoided.

"Hey! Wait!" he shouted.

Right then I wanted to run into his arms. I shook out of it. I wanted to change and run as far away from the boy as fast as possible. But he wouldn't leave my side and I had to keep the human charade. Wait! Why? Why did I need to keep it secret from other werewolves? Bet it'd freak out the boy. And who would believe him? A girl in the woods turned into a wolf? I doubt any one would believe him. And would his pack? According to Edward only grandsons changed.

Dang it! I'm not supposed to think about him!

Anyways, the way he's hounding me, he'll find out soon enough. unless I got rid of him.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

Give a fake name.

"Merett Gret."

Why did I choose my old friend's name? Oh well, at least It'll keep in my mind if he runs into me again.

"Merett." He breathed.

Wow. Talk about over crush! Oi! Shut it! You're just as bad as he is! At least I can keep it in.

"And you!"

Wait! Why are you asking for his name?

He smirked. "Embry Call."

"Isn't that a soap opera singer?"

He blushed.

Ha! That is bad! He has a cruel mother!

"So are you sure you aren't Quileute?"

"Positive!"

Ug! Why did it hurt to lie to him?

"You look like someone I know."

Oh gosh! Please tell me I don't have any relatives here!

"Really? Who?"

Girl! Shut your trap and get out!

"One of my . . . old friends. Jacob black."

Aww come on! His friend! Great! I might be related to someone here. That will totally blow my cover!

"Never heard of him! Now if you'll excuse me I have got to go home."

"I'm just going to make sure you make it back."

I turned on him. Trying desperately to avoid his deep beautiful eyes. Stop right there!

Facing him I glared as hard as I could.

"I know where I live! Thank you very much! Now leave me alone! I don't need a stalker!"

"Yes you do. You want me don't ya?"

"Wha-NO! Leave! Now!"

"Nope! You're stuck with me."

Now I'm starting to get worried. If he smells Christi, I'm in trouble! It's a miracle he hasn't noticed me yet. Of course now that I thought that it wouldn't surprise me if he did notice it.

"My vampire friend is going to throw a fit."

"You're still on that?"

I smirked. "Can't let it go that you believe in vamps."

"Yeah, about that-"

"My vampire friend is going to hate it when she smells you on me. She hates boys."

Well, only some specific men she really hates.

"Um. . ." he scratched his head.

"I'm serious."

"You are really confusing."

"I know! That's what my werewolf friends say."

"What!"

"See! Confusing!"

He scowled.

"So in all out honesty, what do you believe in?"

"Mermaids."

"Huh?"

I giggled.

"I'm serious," he groaned.

"Fine. I . . . believe . . . in . . . angels."

"Angels?"

"Ever heard of God?"

"Ok?"

"And vampires and werewolves," I whisper so low all he can hear is a hissing sound.

"What was that?"

I smiled evilly, "nothing."

I'm only a few minutes until we reach my house.

"My house is up ahead . . . so . . . Bye!"

I run to the closest tree and climb rapidly. As soon as I am high enough so he can't see me, I fling into the next tree. I smile as I think of the poor Embry I left down there. But unfortunately I feel that longing for him still. What the heak is that? I climb from tree to tree until I'm above our house.

I jump out of the tree and land lightly on the roof. Sliding off I finally make it to the front door.

"Hey Christi!"

"Hey! What's new?"

"Lots! I met one of the werewolves in the woods today."

She appeared from her room.

"What!"

"Eh, don't worry! He didn't even know I was a werewolf."

"Good. Did he follow you?"

"Not unless his huge bulky body can climb thin branches. Otherwise we are screwed."

"Ok, good. Wait! Stop right there!" she stared at me intensely.

Her eyes squinted.

"What?" I finally say.

"Nuh-uh!"

"What?"

"Can you feel the love tonight?" she sang.

"WHAT?!"

"Please! I'm an expert when it comes to love. And I see it in your eyes."

I blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Melissa! Tell me! Who is it?" she gasped, "is it that werewolf boy?"

I didn't respond.

"It is! Melissa is in love! Aww! Wait! That means your leaving me! No! How come I'm the only one who hasn't fallen in love?"

I was so red someone might mistake me for an oversized candy apple!

"I- I don't know what happened, but I looked into his eyes and now I can't stop thinking about him! It took all I had to get away from him!"

"Aww! You fall in love, but you deny it! Such a dramatic romance!"

"Christi, shut up!"

She giggled.

"You going to see him again?"

"No! I will not see him again!"

"I should start writing a story! This is juicy!"

"Christi!" I moan.

"What! It's better than my joke book!"

She got me there.

"So, what's your advice on this subject?" I ask.

"Let love take its course. You deserve it."

"Yeah that makes sense." Hear the sarcasm? "What about the whole secret werewolf-vampire thing?"

"Eh, you two will get over it. And I'm a good vampire! And if that don't stop 'em from getting me, my shield will."

Christi was actually giggling.

Go see him! You know you want to!

Shut up inner thoughts!

"Why don't we go see Bella?" I say hopefully to distract myself.

Christi raised her eyebrows.

"It'll only continue to hurt, but whatever. Let's go."

Yes! No! I was having confusing reactions. Stupid werewolf! Why did I have to run into him!

"Can we run? I don't wanna drive!" I was in the mood to run off some of this confusion.

"Kk!"

We took off in the direction to Bella's house. Christi slowed for me since I wasn't as fast in human form.

We almost reached her house when a familiar scent hit my nose.

I gasped. Christi looked at me in horror.

Victoria was back. And this time it wasn't just crossing through. I bet you anything she was coming for revenge. And since Edward wasn't here . . .

"Follow it!" I all but shout.

I burst into my wolf and Christi and I take off following Victoria's smell. I saw the river I was in just this morning and jumped over. Christi was right behind me.

I had only killed a vampire once. And that was James. I went with Alice and Jasper when they went to Arizona with Bella.

I felt a familiar feeling I felt when I tore off James' head. I couldn't really describe it. Excitement? Urge? I don't know, but I was feeling it now. My legs pushed themselves faster. I wanted to destroy Victoria for helping James try to kill Bella.

Christi snarled and wrinkled her nose. I smelt it too. The other werewolves. This was their area. As if on cue howls erupted through the air, a few miles to the west from us. The boy, Embry might be with them. I refocused on the scent. I could sense we were catching up to Victoria. Just a little farther.

Suddenly something ran into me from the right. I flew into a tree and jumped up immediately. I growled. It was a silver wolf. Not just a wolf. A werewolf. Before I could wonder who, my eyes met his and I knew it was Embry from the way my heart melted like it had just a few hours ago.

**hey peoples! sorry for the cliffhanger! it seemed like a good place to end it. alright! i have a challenge for all you guys!**

** the person who leaves the longest review will get a preview of the next chapter! i got this idea from the author Giannaa! hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 18

**alright! the one who left the longest review is . . . Purplett237! **

**Melissa's view**

Why did I feel so . . . happy to see this boy? It wasn't fair! I had fallen so deep into his creamy dark brown eyes. As a wolf, he was so perfect. I couldn't get out of my trance this time. No matter how much I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I sensed other wolves coming, but I couldn't think about them. Only Embry could stay in my thoughts.

Embry's eyes left me and went to Christi. He growled. My mind became my own. Jumping in front of Christi, I showed my teeth and snarled.

Three other wolves broke through the brush. The biggest one was black. There was a darker dull grey one unlike the silver grey of Embry. Lastly, there was a dark brown one. These must have been Sam, Jared, and Paul.

They saw me and Christi. They looked at each other like they could communicate. Oh! Right! They could do the mind telepathy! Wait! Why couldn't I hear them? The biggest one, the black wolf, stared at me. Almost trying to tell me something. He was.

"Melissa, change back so you can talk." Christi's voice suggested. All four wolves snarled at her.

She could keep them off her. I backed away slowly. And hid behind a bush. I demanded my body to change to human. Christi tossed me shorts and a shirt she kept in a thin backpack on her to hold my clothes.

I threw them on and headed out. There was only one wolf. The brown one.

Three boys broke from the trees. One was Embry. I ignored the urge to look into his eyes. The others Sam and Paul or Jared.

"You're a werewolf?!" Embry yelled.

I smirked. "Nope! I'm a fairy."

He scowled at me.

Sam cleared his throat. "Why is this leech with you?" Christi hissed at the nickname.

"What is this some investigation?" I was going to be a pain just because I could.

"Yes. Now tell us, why is the leech with you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No."

Sam looked taken back. "What?"

"I said no! Are you sure you're a werewolf? You sure can't hear like one."

"Melissa!" Christi hissed.

"You said your name was Merett!" Embry cried out.

Sam glared at Christi. "Why are you on our land, Cullen?"

There was so much acid in his voice. Wonder what vampire got to him?

"I'm not a Cullen any more. We broke from the Cullen coven."

The guys and the two wolves snapped their eyes at me.

"We?" Sam questioned.

"Yup! Best friends forever!" I squeak. I step over to Christi and sling my arm around her shoulders.

Embry shuddered and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Well, than we can kill you!" the one that was either Paul or Jared growled.

Christi and I look at each other.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THAT is a good one!" I laugh.

If they thought I was crazy now then I was insane now. The guy was shaking like a leaf.

"Whoa! Calm your butt down!" I say.

Sam continues to glare at Christi.

"Why did you break away from the clan?"

I stepped in as the speaker.

"Cause they were leaving poor Bella to defend herself against the world. So we stayed, and what do you know! Victoria is back!"

"Victoria? Is she the redhead vampire?" Sam asked.

"No she's the marshmallow bunny that comes at Easter." I loved the sound of my sarcastic voice.

Christi was giggling at me. I just held my proud smirk.

Sam was shaking a little now. Yay! I'm officially annoying enough to make werewolves shake in their boots! Or cut offs.

"How long have you been a wolf?"

"A wolf? What are you talking about! I've never been a wolf!"

"What? You were just in your wolf form!" the guy with anger issues yelled.

"Well . . . I've been a werewolf for a while now-"

"That's what we meant!" he shouted.

"Well, be more specific next time! Ga!"

Well, that did for him. He exploded and became a grey wolf.

"ooo! Pretty colors!" I squeaked.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Sam commanded.

I couldn't help but break a smile at the ridiculous expression on his face.

"YOU! ANSWER THE QUESTIONS I ASK YOU!"

"Kk! Shoot!"

Sam calmed down and his voice returned to normal.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Three days longer than Christi."

"Who's she?" irritation crept into his voice.

"My best bud."

"How long has she been a leech?"

"Never."

"Vampire!" he spit.

I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm . . . three days shorter than I've been a werewolf."

He was shaking again.

Christi rolled her eyes.

"I've been a vampire for about five years."

The other guys flinched at Christi's voice.

"You've been a wolf for five years?"

Before I could answer Christi beat me to it.

"Yes! She has. And we've lived with the Cullen's all that time too.

"Crap! She's older than you Sam!" Embry whispers.

"Cool!" my eyes widened.

Sam didn't like Christi answering the questions. Gosh! I know we're supposed to protect the tribe and all, but come on this is Christi we're talking! She wouldn't hurt a fly! Wait! I rephrase that! She killed too many flies to say that. She wouldn't hurt a human! There that's better.

"So since Victoria is obviously gone, you are irritating. Christi, ready to leave?"

"Sure, why not."

"Wait! Please don't leave!" Embry cried out.

My heart beat picked up. No!

"Thanks, but no thanks." I might have said that a little harsher than intended.

"I prefer not to be werewolf chow."

My mouth dropped at Christi. She just made a snide remark!

Stupid gray wolf growled at us. He started charging at Christi. I raised my eyebrows at Christi, who was pretending to examine her nails. I stood back from Christi a tiny bit. When the gray wolf was like three feet from Christi, her hand shot out not even an inch. The anger issues wolf flew back ten yards. Aww! She didn't even bother to do it hard!

The wolf charged for more. Sam, Embry and the brown wolf were blown away.

Right! They didn't know about Christi's little talent.

"Haven't you ever killed a vampire before?" I taunted.

"Have you?" Sam sapped.

"Oh sure! And I wrestle with some too."

Too say Embry was bewildered was a huge understatement. Why was he so attached to me and me to him?

"So you're experienced?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Paul! Stop attacking her! You're not getting anywhere!" Sam ordered at the wolf continuously charging at my best friend.

"What do you know about yourself?" Oi! This was a stupid interrogation. Eh, I'm tired of being annoying.

"I'm a werewolf, my father actually came from this tribe, and the purpose of our kind is to protect humans from vampires, let's see, at first anger made me shift to the wolf, the Cullen's have a treaty with us, aaaand I can stop Edward from reading my mind."

"Who's Edward? Is he another vampire?" yeah, I noticed the cruel way Sam said vampire.

"Uh-huh! He can read minds, but I can shut him out!"

"Vampires really do have extra abilities!" Embry shouted.

"Uh-huh!"

"What do call this?" Christi asked while making a blow at some small tree. It bended under Christi's shield.

They didn't seem happy that she could do that.

"You don't know about the legends?"

"Legends?" what legends?

"I guess not. Why not you with us and we can explain." I heard the tone that said that invitation was only open to me in Sam's voice.

"Alright. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Christi can come with us."

**i hoped you liked it! alright anyone who can guess how Melissa is related to Jacob correctly gets a sneak peak! I'll give you a hint, Billy Black is not her father.**


	20. Chapter 19

**alright! thanlyou too: jlove34, , guest, and Beverly Marie and all my other reviewers! i have officially made to over 50 reviews so a HUGE thank you! unfortunately no one won my last contest. oh well, you'll find out in this chapter! enjoy!**

** Melissa's view**

No one could deny I had a very smug smile while following Sam to his house. Christi was at ease next to me. They wanted answers, and they knew we could leave in a second. So very reluctantly, Sam agreed to let Christi come. I didn't miss how he sent the brown wolf, Jared, ahead to get someone out.

And, I didn't miss Embry smiling at me like I was the best present ever. And as stubborn as I am, I couldn't delude myself that I didn't like him. He was hot. I could feel my cheeks burn at the thought. Christi glanced at me, then Embry and smirked.

Embry! The name made me want to jump for joy! Why? Why did all these feelings for him arouse so quickly? I wish I could explain it. The only way I could describe it was love at first sight. But stronger. Like the boy was the center of my life. Great! Now I'm thinking deep like Christi!

I snuck a peek at Embry, who was sneaking peeks at me as well. He smiled at me. Without my mind telling it to my lips pulled into a light smile.

His chocolate eyes were so creamy! And they held innocence. Something I had never owned. His hair was thick and at first glance might seem black, but at a closer look the tips of his hair was a dark brown. And his muscles!

Aww man! I'm thinking like some middle school girl now! Snap out of it! I can't! He's so amazing!

When I forced, yes forced, my eyes away from him my eyes met Christi's. Her whole look screamed "aww! Love!"

She read too many romances!

We finally arrived at his house after forever! SOMEONE decided to walk human pace.

Cough Sam cough.

"What a cute house!" Christi whispered.

It was a cute house. Window boxes had flowers in them, trees grew around it so it looked like it grew from the ground.

"So why did we have to your house just to talk?" I couldn't go fifteen minutes without making a snide remark.

"It's our meeting place."

I snorted.

"So what? Does the forest have too many ears?"

He ignored that.

Inside, the kitchen opened to us immediately. There was a yellow dining room table in front of the counter.

I made myself at home and plopped into a chair.

"So, let's begin with who your parents are," Sam suggested.

"You want to know where I got the wolf gene," I stated.

"You know it comes from the gene?" Sam asked.

It was hard, but I resisted making a sarcastic comment. What was wrong with me?

"Yes. And let's see mom is Erika Detite and dad is . . . I think Chris Wild? Willy?"

"Wilde?" Embry guessed in shock.

"Yeah!" I exclaim. "That's the one! I- wait! Who am I related to?"

"That's the last name of Jacob's mom before she got married!"

"Again with the Jacob guy! Who is he?" I was getting anxious about this.

"Embry, how would you know that?" Paul snickered.

"Hello! Who is Jacob?"

"One of the boys here in la push." At least Sam answered.

"You're also related to Quil, another boy on the rez.

"And how am I related to them?"

"They would be your cousins- Paul! Embry! Knock it off!"

The two were on the floor wrestling. Come on Embry! Wait! No! Boys! They're so stupid!

They got up and acted like mini-Sam's with their arms folded across their chest. Aww! How cute!

"So . . . what's the big deal about who my parents are?"

Sam shrugged. "Curious I guess, it's interesting how you came from one of the original three werewolves."

"Well, at least she isn't related to you Embry, or that would be awkward."

Embry and I slapped his head at the same time. He trembled.

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"Oh, so there's something you haven't heard of yet!" Paul taunted.

From the way he reacted so violently before from the slap I made one comment.

"Baby."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" he shrieked.

The trembles were uncontrollable now.

"PAUL! CALM DOWN!" Sam ordered.

Paul ran outside and I heard a ripping sound. I was so smug.

"Melissa, can you not irritate Paul. We're trying to keep him from phasing from anger."

"Not my fault if he can't handle a snide comment."

"Anyways," Sam started again, "so, you've been phased in for five years?"

"Yup!"

"How'd you manage that?" Embry wondered.

"After I phased-"

"How'd you phase? I mean what got you angry?"

I huffed in annoyance. "It's a long story."

Embry looked like he would listen to any story I had to tell.

"Tell us!" he demanded.

I sighed. "Fine, but no interruptions, no growling, and no turning into a wolf."

"Hey!" Paul shouted.

That boy was getting on my nerves with the whole anger issues.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU SO CALM DOWN AND SIT!"

Terrified, Paul sat.

"Thank you!" I said dramatically, "now, where to begin . . ."

Christi popped in, "the divorce?"

"Sure" I agreed.

"Hey, she interrupted!" Paul sighed.

I gave him a look that shut him up.

"Anyways! About five years ago Christi and I were still human. We lived in Alaska. Christi's father and mom fought their whole marriage. Her dad left a lot at night. We suspected the reasons. Finally, he called a divorce and a week later moved in and married someone new. Christi and I called her the witch wife. At first her dad-"

"How does this have anything to do with you becoming a werewolf?"

That was the final straw!

I calmly stood up and walked over to Paul who seemed to be shrinking. I grabbed his ear and yanked hard until he was dragging behind me.

"OOWWW!" he screamed.

At the door I kicked his butt and Christi pushed him out completely. I slammed the door and locked it.

In my seat I smiled. "Where was I?"

Sam and Embry were cracking up. Christi just smirked.

"SOOO . . . at first her dad didn't want her at all, but when Christi's mom asked for child support suddenly he was interested. Christi started staying at his house on weekends. I supported her and endured seeing the devil himself. One night, Christi and I snuck out to a party and the devil and witch wife were obviously drinking. Her dad started yelling at Christi and when I started dragging her out the witch wife shot Christi."

Christi and I winced.

"That's where I exploded."

"And Christi was bitten," Sam stated.

She nodded.

"Who bit her?" Sam asked.

I knew what was up.

"Tanya Denali. She was part of another clan we stayed with."

"WHAT! I HAVE TANYA'S VENOM IN ME! NO! WHY? WHY?" Christi was wailing.

Sam looked a tiny bit disappointed.

"They aren't coming back anyway, Sam." Oh, yeah! I knew he wanted to know if the treaty was broken or not. Stupid racism!

"So, why are you so interested in my life anyway?"

I mean seriously. What was the deal?

"It's just that you're the first girl wolf to phase . . . in history." Sam was really thinking hard about this.

"Really? Cool!" I beamed.

"Maybe we should tell her about imprinting, Sam." Embry was so ecstatic.

"Imprinting? Like pressing?" I wondered aloud.

Sam cleared his throat. "Go ahead, Embry."

"Why me!"

"Cause I said so!"

Embry looked up at me. "Umm . . . imprinting is when a wolf finds his- or her soul mate."

Christi gasped. "You mean you and her! Aww!"

"Wait! What!" me and him did what!

"Melissa! You imprinted on Embry! And him on you!"

Crap! He is my soul mate! He's all mine! Stupid mixed reactions! Wait! Why don't I want to be with him?

_ Silence_

EMBRY IS _MINE_!

I blushed with Embry at the same time.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

Christi was impatient for our young love.

"Go sit with him!" she gave me a push with her shield.

I was tomato red when I moved three chairs over to sit next to my soul mate.

"At least there won't be any point where one will pour their heart out and the other will reject it." Christi was actually talking to Sam without Sam tensing up.

"You can kiss for all I care." Sam laughed.

I actually wanted too! I think Embry did too. Eh, why not! We both already love each other.

I pecked his cheek. He sighed.

"Really! You call that a kiss!" Christi all but shouted.

"Want a real kiss? OK!" my lips smashed against Embry's and I put my hands in his short hair.

A**ww! their first kiss! i know it's quick but they both are each others universe now and they both love each other. so that's the way i did it! **

**alright! give me an APPROPRIATE description of what Melissa is thinking while kissing Embry! the best one will be used in my story and get a sneak peek! so review people! :D (i got the contest idea from the author Giannaa!)  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**thank you too: jlove34, guest, , and Beverly Marie for reviewing!**

**enjoy!**

There are no words to describe how amazing kissing Embry felt. All I know is I didn't want to stop! Ever!

"Yeah! That's how you kiss!" Christi was oh so very excited at our kiss.

Embry might has well of fainted. He was so dazed. I started gazing into his eyes.

"Stuck in a trance." Christi giggled.

I broke it and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Stop ruining the moment!"

"Somebody sounds like someone I know!" she looked miffed.

"I thought we weren't going to mention them!"

"Around Bella we won't, but come on! That is such a Rosalie line!"

"No a Rosalie line goes like this," I stared into Embry's eyes and purred seductively, "Hey, Embry."

Embry's knees went weak.

"Hah! That was good! A little creepy but nonetheless a Rosalie line well delivered."

Christi was grinning.

"Stop intoxicating Embry!" Sam smiled.

I laughed and looked at Embry. "Embry, I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"I'm in heaven!" he whispered.

"Well, he's had an overdose." Sam sighed.

"So, um question how come I can't read your minds in wolf form?"

That had been bugging me since I saw them.

"I don't know. That's weird."

"Uh . . . Melissa? What's the one thing you got to brag about around Edward?"

I gasped. "That's why? Oh! Well that would make more sense!"

"Hey! Don't leave us out!" Embry whined.

"When I lived with the Cullen's um Edward could read minds. But I did something that could block him out. I bet it blocked you guys out too."

"Cullen's got a power too!" Embry groaned.

"Yeah."

"We should test it." Sam was all about suggestions wasn't he?

"Fine! But no looking! Not even you Embry!" I demanded.

I unlocked the door and walked out.

"Felt remorse?" Paul asked.

"Nope!" I said popping the p.

He started shaking.

"Shift for all I care! Just means you go through more pants."

Confetti rained down around the yard.

A gray wolf was in front of me.

"Christi! Got another set of clothes?"

"Really! Is it so hard to change in the woods?"

"Fine!"

I ran off in the woods, made sure no one was behind me, and quickly took off my clothes. I demanded my body to change.

Dirty blond fur surrounded me.

I trotted out of the wood. I looked at paul. Ok! taking down the shield and . . .

_ HI PAUL!_ I screamed.

He shook his head.

_Loud much! _He snarled.

_ Yay! You can hear me!_

_Yippee!_ His thoughts were very sour.

I saw Sam and Embry come out. They went in the forest. I could sense two minds join. Creepy.

_ Melissa? (Embry)_

_Embry? (Melissa)_

_ Paul? (Sam)_

We turned our enormous heads to Sam.

_Really, Sam? Did you have to ruin the moment! (Me)_

_ It was our first time hearing each other's thoughts! (Embry)_

_You two are funny! (Sam)_

_ Yeah, just like you and Emily in the morning! (Embry)_

_ You're in their house in the morning? (Me)_

_ We have patrol early! (Embry)_

_ What! Please don't let me have patrol! (Me)_

_ Too late (Sam)_

_ Ah! Stupid mind reading! (Me)_

_I know it gets annoying! (Paul)_

_ Not if I do this! (Me)_

I put up the shield.

The wolves were shocked.

I took it down.

_ How! (Embry)_

_ Show me! (Paul)_

_ Don't show them! (Sam)_

_ We can get away from following orders! (Paul)_

_ Paul! Forget it! (Sam)_

_ Dang! (Paul)_

_ How can you not do it? (Me)_

_ Never knew we could (Sam)_

_ Ha! Sucks for you! (Me)_

_ I COMMAND YOU TO NEVER DO IT! (Sam)_

_ Nah!_

I shut them out.

When I came back in they were so confused.

_Wow! She's full of surprises (Paul)_

_ Isn't she wonderful? (Embry)_

_ How come you disobeyed? (Sam)_

_ Cause I don't listen to what people tell me to do. I'm stubborn! (Me)_

_ Yes, I can see that! How did you refuse the alpha command? (Sam)_

_ Alpha command? (Me)_

_ I'm the alpha. Alphas have a power in their tone that every member of the pack must listen too. (Sam)_

_ Yay! I'm free! (Me)_

_ Lucky punk! (Paul)_

"Hey! Wolves! I know your enjoying your little chit-chat but I'm left in the dark!" Christi complained.

_Good! (Paul)_

_ Hey! That's my best friend! (Me) _

_ How? I will never know (Paul)_

_ We were born best friends (me)_

_ But she's a leech! (Paul)_

_ Embry! Paul's being mean! (Me)_

_ Paul! (Embry)_

_ No fair! You have him around your finger! (Paul)_

"Fine then! Ignore me!" Christi huffed.

I sighed and crept into the forest.

_We'll still see you phase back (Paul)_

_ Pervert! (Me)_

I shut them out and phased back. My clothes were still here. I dressed quickly.

"Thank you!" Christi cried out.

"Yeah, yeah! You just hate missing all the romance."

She grinned. "Yup!"

The other wolves phased back.

"So . . . do we have everything figured out?" I asked.

"Except for the fact you're a girl, yeah," Sam concluded.

"So it's not natural?"

"Shouldn't be," Paul sneered.

"Shut up Paul! You're not natural!"

Confetti!

"Yeah, uh Melissa, let's work in keeping Paul human."

Sam was the only one without a grin on his face.

"Maybe."

"So, can we go home?" I wondered.

"Back to my joke book?" Christi taunted.

"Yeah! So I can burn it!"

"Well, since you live here, you will be joining patrols."

"Are going to leave soon?" Christi asked.

"Sam, what are patrols?" if it was work I would oversleep an "accident".

"We run a perimeter around la push for a few hours each to check for vampires," Sam said like he was talking to a kid.

"You don't need to talk to me like that! I am older than you!"

"We're staying here for a while." Christi sighed and plopped onto the grass.

"Sorry, so if you find a vampire's scent we trace the scent and kill it."

"How many vampires have you killed?"

"None yet."

"And how long have you been a wolf?"

"A little over a year."

"So this whole year you've been a wolf and you haven't killed a vampire?"

"There's that red-head vampire!"

"Fine!" I groaned, "So what's the schedule?"

"Well, since there is five wolves now we'll do one wolf for twelve hours.

"Dibs on last patrol!" I yell.

"Um! Ladies first!" Paul, who changed back again scoffs.

"Embry-"

"No!" Paul shouts.

I scowled.

"It'll be me, then Paul, then MELISSA, then Embry, and finally Jared.

"Aww! No!" I moan.

"Come on Melissa! Let's go!" Christi says while hitting her head on the ground.

"Melissa, tomorrow you run from noon to midnight."

"No!"

"YES!"

I gave in.

"Bye, Embry!"

We hug and Christi shouts in happiness.

We run home.

"OK! Tomorrow is Bella!" Christi says. I nod.

**thanks for reading!**

** hey, can you please take a few minutes of your life and leave a review for me? please! if i reach 10 reviews today ill update today! that's right! i already have the next chapter written! and it'll come out sooner if you review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**thanks to sjwht, , and Beverly Marie for reviewing! enjoy the chapter!**

**Christi's view**

** Christi's view**

Well, Melissa has a boyfriend, found her pack, and starts "patrolling" today. I wonder when I'll find my mate. Today is Sunday, so Bella will have had plenty of rest from her Friday night adventures.

I nudge Melissa with my foot waking her up.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Why are you such a morning person?" she mumbles.

"Cause I don't sleep!"

"That makes no sense you know." If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her with her head in the pillow like that.

"Sure it does! Know . . . what would really get you up? Ice cold water or joke book?"

I pretended to think.

"Do either and when I'm awake I'm ripping your head off."

I shrug. "Fair enough."

I head downstairs and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer. I could use my finger, but unless I want it ripped off I better stick with the ice.

Running upstairs quietly I smirked.

I approached Melissa and quicker than a human would see the ice was down her shirt sliding down her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LD! CHRISTI!"

She was shrieking for five seconds before the water was warm on her back.

"I hate you!" she seethes.

"Uh-uh! You love me! Otherwise you wouldn't have stuck with vampires this long!"

"Shut up!"

"Ready to go see Bella?" I've been waiting patiently all night.

"Yeah, I guess."

"See! The joy of waking up and not having to so your hair!"

"Whatever."

I sighed and ran out to my car.

Going along Bella's road, I really hoped there wasn't a crowd on her lawn.

Not a soul. Good!

I parked the car. I could hear a heartbeat inside. Bella was home, not Charlie.

Because she has neighbors we walked a human's pace up to her door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Bella didn't even make a move. I could hear inside the house. Well, since the door was locked I guess we could go in through her window.

I made sure absolutely no one was watching before walking over to a tree by Bella's window. I jumped and landed quietly on a branch. I swung in lightly and looked at Bella. Her back was to me on her bed.

"You could answer your door you know!" I shake my head in disappointment.

Her head whipped to me faster than I thought possible for a human.

I wanted to growl. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping at all!

"Christi?" she asked.

I nod my head.

She jumps up and her hands are around my neck.

"He- he s-s-said th-that you a-a-all left!" she sobbed.

"No, Melissa's still here too."

She keeps crying in my shoulder. How bad did Edward say it?

"Hey, Bella, Melissa would really like to come inside."

Her hands drop and I'm at the door in a fourteenth of a second.

"Come in Melissa." I welcome her with a smile.

"yeah." is all she says.

Bella is walking down the stairs.

"Hi Melissa!" she smiles.

Melissa's expression is murderous before she replies.

"Hey girl!"

"Why are you here?" Bella asks in shock.

"You really think WE would leave you to face the dangers of the world alone?" Bella and I wince.

Nice words Melissa! I want to scream at her!

She is hugging us again.

"I thought I would never see any of you again!" she cried.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily!" Melissa was smiling warmly.

Bella pulled herself together.

"Who else?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just us. I'm sorry." I cringed while saying that. Bella was ripped up.

And it had only been two days.

"Bella," I took an unneeded breath, "I swear we won't leave! We are your friends to the end! Ok? You understand? Don't try to distance yourself!"

Bella nodded. She couldn't speak.

I smiled. "Now, what would you like for lunch?"

"Oh you-" she started.

"Oh, please! Just tell me what you want, Bella!" I playfully smiled. "Remember I cook for this pig all the time!"

"Hey!" Melissa shouted.

"Sorry, Melissa, but it's true!"

She pouted while I checked out the cabinet.

"What do I have to work with?" I said to myself.

"There's a two year's supply of fish in the freezer," Bella hinted.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

I carefully examined each fish before deciding on five. Two for bells here, and three for Melissa.

I seasoned and cooked the fish to perfection. I couldn't tell if it smelled good to the other two, because to me it just smelled revolting.

But from the "mm's from Bella and Melissa I figured they were good.

"Hey, umm, Melissa, you have to be somewhere in literally two minutes . . ."

"Oh kradinskies!" she shouted.

She jumped up and ran to the door.

"See ya later Bella!" she screamed.

"Where's she going?" Bella asked.

"Work."

I don't think I should tell the absolute truth. Especially now that there were four plus wolves.

I sat next to Bella while she ate. She seemed ok now, but if I know her, Bella isn't over Edward at all.

**:( Bella is going into depression! well, i'm officailly at 60 reviews! so thank you if you are one of my reviewers! the first thing i do when i get on this site is check for reviews!**** it brightens my day to see a review so please review! oh and i already have the next chapter ready soooo if you want me to update today i would like 10 reviews please! (and i know that is possible, i got 29 views on my last chapter)**

** well . . . bye! have a good life! ;)  
**


	23. Chapter 22

** alright, this is a filler chapter so sorry if it's not so great and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. my mom is in nursing school and she has the computer a lot.**

**thank you to sjwht, , and Beverly Marie for reviewing!**

**Christi's view**

"I don't want to go to school!" Melissa groaned.

"Well, too bad! Come on!" I was standing above my lazy friend.

"If you were in my place you would want to skip school!"

I laughed.

"Well, I'm not so come on!"

"I can't live off of seven hours of sleep! I need nine at least." Boy, she was in a complaining mood! I used to live off of SIX hours of sleep when I was human! SIX! You never saw me complaining.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" I screamed at her.

"Ow! That was next to my ear!" she snarled while sitting up.

"Hurry up!"

"Fine! But I'm gonna be grumpy all day!"

"Yeah and don't forget about work training."

She collapsed. "Why do you hate me, God? Why?"

I rolled my eyes as she pulled herself up and walked to the kitchen.

"Are you going to school like that?" I wondered.

"Yeah got a problem?" Melissa growled.

I shrugged. "You could at least wear some jeans and a nice shirt."

"Stop being Alice!" she moaned. "Plus what if I need to phase on the spot? Then the clothes would shred."

I scowled. She had a point. Better stop bothering her.

"Hey, maybe you can see Embry for lunch? He gets off at 12. Lunch is at 12:30."

Melissa lit up. "Ya!"

At school Bella distanced herself from the other kids. All her friends or "friends" were piled around her asking her questions. By "friends" I mean Jessica and Lauren. Edward told us about what Jessica really thought about Bella. Mike and Angela were nice enough though.

"Poor Bella. You know when I see Edward next I'm going to . . . do something . . . that will make him regret leaving!"

I laughed. "Why not I help you with that!"

She nodded. "Yes please, that would be nice."

At lunch, Bella was sitting at a table by herself. I sighed and walked over.

"You could at least try to live, Bella."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry, I can't- can't-"

I sat next to her.

"I get it." the atmosphere became gloomy. That is until Melissa opened her mouth.

"So, work? Is that really mandatory?" Melissa wondered.

I shook my head.

"Oh Melissa, you know what? It actually isn't mandatory. We can live in the forest and you can eat raw animals. No more running water or beds for you. I mean me being a vampire I can live quite comfortably. If you can live with those conditions than by all means don't work."

"Alright!" Melissa moaned. "Working at Starbucks! Yay!"

I looked at Bella who was staring at the lemonade bottle. She had zoned out on us.

"Um . . . Bella?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

Her eyes reached mine. I had a feeling just having us back wasn't going to help much anymore.

Melissa had seen Embry, but they both ended up dozing off. After school I drove to Starbucks.

The training would be a two-day thing. Two hours today two on Wednesday.

"Are you the new girls?" an employee asked.

"Sure are!" Melissa grinned.

And because the Starbucks didn't have a whole lot of business at the moment everyone's head turned to us. Whispering started up.

"I thought the Cullen's left town!" "Did they run away" "Tyler! Eyes over here!"

I giggled at Lauren's comment.

"Alright, I'll be showing you how to use the machines and all that fun stuff." She seemed interested in her job. I noticed another woman nodding in approval. Oh! Her boss was watching her. That made sense. Melissa laughed lightly as she figured it out.

So yeah. We watched how the machines work, what to put in, Blah. Blah. Blah. Melissa was growing antsy at the end. On Wednesday we would practice ourselves. Melissa was grinning eagerly at that. I made a mental note to remind her not to mess it up.

At our little house, I proclaimed I needed to go hunting. Now, normally Melissa would come, but she wanted sleep.

The rain picked up. I must have really liked rain when I was human. Whenever it rained I had to listen to it. And because it rained frequently I was outside quite a bit. I found a herd of elk and pounced on one immediately. At first it wasn't the best blood, but you get used to it after a few months.

A streak of lightning flashed. I stared up at the sky in time to hear the thunder. Man! The storm was right over me. I noticed how hard the rain was falling. My clothes were soaked. You know we would be playing baseball right now. Of course without Bella. Ever since that almost fatal day in April, Edward never brought Bella to a baseball game. As lightening danced across the sky I had to wonder if I would ever see the Cullen's again. Leaving my aunt wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. I really missed Alice. Well, I'm living forever so I'm bound to run into them someday.

I continued to hunt as it got darker. Moving farther away from Forks into more wild game. By 6:00 AM, I had finished and was completely satisfied.

Bella's house was closer so I ran there. The door was unlocked so I let myself in. Charlie had already left for the station.

In the bathroom I searched for a spare tooth brush and tried not break it as I scrubbed my teeth. I sat against the outside of the bathroom. Bella opened her door and walked to the bathroom. She did a double take at me and raised her eyebrows.

I took the toothbrush out. "I really hate all the animal skin that get stuck in my teeth. I know I'll dissolve in a few hours, but it's annoying."

Bella shrugged and trudged into the bathroom. I frowned at the lack of expression on her face. Normally, she would shake her head at me and comment. I stared at the wall for a minute. When Bella came out again I smiled up at her. I was still sitting down.

"Hey I'll drive you to school, kk?"

She had to like that.

She barely nodded. Scowling, I stood up to face the day.

**please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

** thanks to sjwht, Debbie93, ,**

**Melissa's view**

The whole patrol thing was getting on my nerves! I hated not sleeping my full nine hours every night. I had to patrol like three times a week! And today is Sunday. Sam wants me to introduce myself to the elders of La Push. Which included my uncle Billy Black. His son, my cousin, Jacob wasn't a wolf yet, but Sam told me he would phase. Oh yeah, apparently, it's not called shifting, but phasing. I don't really see any difference but whatever!

"Hey, something wrong?" Embry asked.

"No. I'm just complaining in my head."

He grinned. "You know, you're not as sarcastic with me as you were when we first met."

"What are you talking about? I'm am so sarcastic with you! But Sam and Paul? They are the real bones to chew on!"

"I'm going to ignore the pun and the statement and pretend you just said that I am the best guy ever. Oh and one week with you here and Paul has gone through more shorts than he can buy! He has too keep borrowing some from us. So you think you could cut it down a bit?"

I glared at a rock on the ground. "I really hate Sam's alpha order on you guys! It's really annoying!"

Embry laughed. "I love how you can see that."

I changed the subject. "So when do I get to meet your parents? I think it's sort of important that the girlfriend knows the boyfriend's parents."

He scratched his head. "Oh, well actually I don't know who my dad is and technically I'm grounded so, yeah."

"You're grounded? What'd you do? Steal a cookie from the cookie jar?"

"No, you see since I've become a wolf I have to sneak out of the house a lot at night. My mom thinks I'm in a gang. So she grounded me, but you know it's my job to protect La Push."

"Just tell her about yourself. What's the worst that can happen?"

"No, the secret's too important."

"Sure it is. So let me get this straight. You are like a police person, but because you won't tell your mom she thinks you're out taking drugs and what not."

"That's what everyone thinks. We can't tell everyone that we turn into huge wolves, unless you want the world to go into complete chaos."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms.

"So, I have a question that I've want to ask you for a while-"

"No, that scar on my arm is not from a vampire! It's from falling of a tree that was pushed by a vampire."

"What!" he was shocked and confused and frantically looking at my arm.

"In Christi's Kate's defense I had crashed her computer."

"I'll rip her head off!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, if you can find her AND resist her shocking you." I rubbed my arm where she used to Shock me sometimes.

"Tell me where she lives!" Embry roared.

"Overprotective much! And please! It's not like she shocked me just because! And it was Edward who called Kate the shock collar. Neither of us liked that so with a little help from everyone we got revenge!"

"Wait! How many leeches were with you?"

Mt annoyance of the nickname for vampires showed very much so.

"Vampires," he quietly whispered.

"About . . . well let's see in Alaska there was Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, and Eliezer. (Those were the Denali's) I moved down to Forks with Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Christi."

"How'd you stand it?" Embry asked.

"Have you ever been around a vampire?"

"Your friend." I didn't overlook the distaste in his voice.

"She wasn't that bad, now was she?"

"She stunk."

"So did you!"

"Why do you defend vampires?"

I groaned.

"You know why! I've shown you in my head remember?"

"I just don't understand how you could have lie with them for so long!"

"I just did! Can we drop it please!" I was getting a wrenching feeling in my stomach from fighting with him.

"Sorry."

My eyes closed as the feeing quieted down.

"You feel sick?" Embry guessed.

"Ya. Must be the soul mate thingy again."

He hugged me.

"So when are we going to Sam's house to meet the elders?"

"Right now."

We phased and ran to Sam's. It was lovely seeing his mind. Especially when he thought all that juicy embarrassing stuff!

_ Hey! That's not nice! (Embry)_

_ You thought it! (Me)_

I threw on my clothes by Sam's house.

Embry and I walked in like we owned the place. There were three old men and the rest of the pack around the table. Emily was in the kitchen. I had met her earlier this week.

"Melissa. Embry." It was weird how he just said our names.

"Hello everyone!" I called

"Embry imprinted." One of the men said. Wow! Talk about observant!

"Stranger than that actually, Harry. This is the new member." Sam was all about informing.

All the men were shocked.

"She's a girl!"

"How?"

"Don't say anything sarcastic." Embry warned me silently.

Hey! I wasn't sarcastic with older people. Wait! I was sarcastic with the teachers, and all the vampires I've met. Oh! I'm not sarcastic with Charlie!

Anyways!

"We don't know, but she showed up last week-"

"No you're telling wrong already!" I interrupt.

Eyes were on me.

"Alright, this is what happened. I phased five years ago up in Alaska when my best friend was shot." Do I have to say that there were gasps?

"Two years ago I moved down here- well to Forks actually, but I um ran into Embry and . . . imprinted. Suddenly I'm in a pack and this guy is trying to boss me around!" I point at Sam as I conclude.

"Who are your parents?" one of the elders ask.

"Joy, Sam all over!" I mutter.

Paul and Jared smirk at my comment.

"Erika Detite and Chris Wilde."

Two of the elders were shocked.

"You're my . . . great-niece?" that must be Old Quil! The other one must be Billy.

"Yup!"

"That's where Chris went," Old Quil mused, "is he in Forks?"

I felt guilty. He seemed excited to hear about his nephew. I bit my lip.

"He . . . died before I was born."

The room filled with silence.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine Melissa." Sam voice was getting annoying. I don't know why but it was.

"So are you here with your mom?" billy asked.

I looked around the room at the werewolves who knew. They were aoiding my eyes.

Even Embry!

"No, she thinks I died five years ago."

"Why?" Old Quil asked.

How should I answer this? Just go in with confidence!

"My best friend, the one who was shot, she was bitten by a vampire and-"

Sympathetic gasps filled the room, from the humans.

"And I stuck with the vampires, a.k.a. the Cullen's."

Silence. Their faces were shocked, unbelieving.

"And yeah I'm crazy! I got that already."

"But they aren't here anymore," Billy stated.

"No Cullen's, but one Brandon."

Since they seemed confused, "my friend. We still stuck together."

"How can you be with her?" Emily asked.

"Cause she's my best friend! She's sweet and such a goody-two-shoes! We've stuck together our whole lives."

"Vampires are not sweet!" hmm. . . Billy wasn't happy.

"Well, she is."

He shook his head.

"Why is everyone so racist towards vampires? I mean the ones that take humans' lives I totally get, but at least Christi tries avoid human blood! At least the Cullen's have morals! They are good! Hardwire that into your brains!"

No one seemed phased by my little rant.

"And how well is your friend at avoiding human blood."

"Carlisle was extremely careful with her! She wasn't around humans for months after the change. She hasn't killed a single human! That's better than some human's in the world!"

"She still might lose control."

Needless to say, I stormed out of there pretty quickly. I SHIFTED and ran to my house. Christi came out with clothes.

"Here," she whispered. Inside, I complained. Christi kept a smooth face while I fumed.

"Melissa, they don't know me. They're whole tribe was almost killed by a vampire. How can they just trust me like that?"

Her fingers snapped.

"Sorry, I just don't like people bagging on you."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Well, you should go apologize."

I gave her a look. "If I do that then I'll be admitting you're out of control."

"Really? It's not like they're going to like me anyway!"

"Why do talk so much sense?"

She shrugged.

"You're my stubborn, crazy, best friend!" she laughed and brought me in a hug.

"Now go and apologize and be nice to your uncle."

I nodded and walked out of the house.

I met Embry half way.

"Hey," I smiled.

The silver wolf raised his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I know! I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have gotten so mad! And I'm talking to a wolf. I am crazy!"

Embry huffed as I giggled.

"So major embarrassment ahead! Let's go!"

I didn't phase. Running as a human would be fast enough.

The house came into view. I could hear that the elders are still here. I walked up the porch stairs.

"Such Deja view!" I sighed as Embry walked up with me.

I walked in and everyone looked at me. I bit my lip.

Sam opened his mouth.

I beat him.

"That was very rude of me and I shouldn't have gotten all mad at you like that. I'm sorry."

Billy and Old Quil nodded once.

"Thank you, Embry." I had to really work hard not to explode at Sam right now. He was so getting on my nerves!

"So! Um . . . I'm going to go now so bye?"

"Bye, Melissa. If you ever need anything just let me know" Billy gave me a smile.

"Thanks."

Outside, I looked down at the clothes Christi had tossed me. They were nice. I scowled.

"Well, Christi. I warned you not give me nice clothes."


	25. Chapter 24

**for the past two chapters thank you to sjwht, , and Debbie93 for reviewing! thank you guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Melissa's view**

As the months flew by I really wanted to snap the neck of Edward a thousand times. Bella was gone. We couldn't do anything to get the zombie look out of her eyes. It was January!

Anyway, I had Paul and Jared behind me watching a YouTube video. The sweet melody playing added the horror of the chills down your back, nightmare giving videos of murderous beings.

Paul was almost pale as christi with a sheen of sweat. Jared was trying not to show his fear. Trying and failing.

As soon as it finished they stared at me in horror.

"How can you watch that?" Jared shuddered.

"I go and hunt with Christi sometimes. I deal with a lot of blood."

They shuddered.

"Come on! It's not that bad! I'm sure you've seen worse!" it was fun to taunt them.

"Not in the dark!" Paul whispered.

I smiled. I shut off the computer enclosing the room in complete darkness. Of course I could still see perfectly, but it still had an eerie effect when I hummed the tune to the exact tone the voice was on the computer.

"Stop!" Paul whimpered.

"Stop what?" I asked in a child's voice.

"Melissa! I know that's you!" Jared tried saying bravely.

"Maybe!" I giggled hysterically.

I pushed the door open with a bang.

The boys jumped at it. I threw a small rock at the window.

That was the last straw for them. They ran out the house screaming like girls. I laughed hysterically as I heard their clothes rip as they shifted.

I heard growling.

"And yet you call yourselves protectors of your tribe!" I laughed harder.

Paul snapped.

"Oi! Shut it Paul! It was so funny!"

"What happened?" Sam's voice demanded.

"They go scared of a YouTube video!" I giggled uncontrollably. He must have heard them scream.

Sam cracked a grin before turning to the wolves.

"She got you with a YouTube video? Really?"

Sam walked away back to his patrol. I laughed before taking off to Bella's. She would have just gotten back from the "shopping" trip with Jessica.

Ah, Bella.

I knocked on the swan's house before entering.

"Hey, Charlie! How's the game?" I asked looking at the TV screen.

"Hey! Melissa! Bella just got back, and the game is great!"

Yeah, I was practically living here with how much I stopped by. Christi stopped by more, but come on! I had a boyfriend!

I walked in Bella's room.

She had something going on. She never was this jumpy.

"Alright! Spill!" I demand.

She glances up at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Bella! I know your lying."

"I saw _him_" she whispered.

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Bella, he wouldn't come in the area."

She shook her head.

"I saw him."

Ok, never thought I'd be the one to say this, but I think Bella's delusional.

"Can you explain it" I prompted.

"I-I thought I saw someone. I-I walked forward. He- he appeared."

That helped. I sighed. On the bright side she did seem a bit more lively than usual.

"Well, if it helps than ok."

She wasn't up for talking tonight so I left early. I needed to talk to Christi. She was probably was at our house. She didn't do a whole bunch.

"Yeah, um Christi! Bella is delusional now!" I shout just outside the house.

"What do you mean delusional?" she demanded.

"She keeps talking about seeing Edward."

"Wait! She's talking? About Edward?"

"Yeah! It's a little creepy the way she says _him, _but you know." I emphasized him the way Bella did.

"What did Charlie say about it?" she asked.

"Nothing. He wasn't in the room."

"No comment from when she walked in the door?" Christi prompted.

"Nope!"

She thought for a second. "Well, we'll keep our eyes on her more."

I shrugged.

"Going to sleep?" she laughed.

"Maybe!"

"Have fun!" she called as I ran to my bed.

**Christi's view**

Melissa's snores picked up almost immediately. I was so bored! There was nothing to do! Ah! There wasn't much to look forward to anymore! I wish something would happen soon!

**hey sorry for not doing a lot in Christi's view lately. Melissa is on the spotlight right now because it's new moon and it's the werewolves' time. more of Christi will come later though. after all, she's gotta find a mate sometime. :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**thanks for reviewing!**

**Melissa's view**

I watched Bella work at the newton's sport shop. I was chewing gum as I watched her work.

"Bella, why don't you take off," Mike suggested.

Well, it was a slow day. I wondered if Bella even noticed.

"I don't mind staying," she said.

Two men were arguing about bears. Palease! People couldn't tell the difference between a wolf and bear! What was the world coming to?

"Seriously, Bella, as soon as these two give up, I'm closing the place down," mike murmured.

"On all fours it was taller than you," one guy said.

I snorted. Both of them stared.

"It? Haven't you heard? There have been sightings of five different bears."

He turned a little white.

"I hear that most of the victims have been found with alcohol."

I added that because I smelled it on him.

Bella was moving to the door. I skipped over to her.

"Want me to drive?" I asked.

She looked shocked.

"I can drive."

"Oh. You normally let me drive."

"Do I?" she asked.

I shrugged and walked to the passenger's seat. She pulled out and started driving. She started driving mindlessly. She was in control so I didn't bother her. She was in her thinking time. Or whatever depressed people do.

She drove along wet back roads. I wondered when she would end up home. Oh well, it wasn't causing me any harm. Suddenly she stopped the car. What was she doing? She looked at the yard across the street. The Markses' to be exact. What was that girl planning? My eyes landed on the motorcycles.

She got out and crossed the street. I sighed. Let her do it.

One of the Marks boys answered.

"Bella swan?" He asked in surprise.

"How much do you want for the bikes?" she wondered while jamming her thumb towords the two pretty much dead bikes.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Of course I am."

"They don't work."

She sighed. "How much?"

I shook my head. That girl!

"If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down to the road so they'd get picked up with the garbage."

"Are you positive?" Bella asked.

"Sure, you want to ask her?"

A human wouldn't notice, but there was a slight show of fear in her face.

"No, I believe you."

"You want me to help you?" the kid asked. "They're not light."

"Okay, thanks. I only need one, though."

"Might as well take both," the boy said. "Maybe you could scavenge some parts."

I hopped out and got one of the bikes in the back, while the kid and Bella got the other one.

"Wow! You're strong!" the kid commented.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I hear that a lot."

"Do you work out a lot?"

"Nah! Genetics!"

"Lucky you."

I smiled at him before he turned to Bella.

"What are you going to do with them, anyway? They haven't worked in years."

"I kind of guessed that," Bella said, shrugging.

"Maybe I'll take them to Dowling's."

The kid and I snorted at the same time. "Dowling would charge more to fix them then they'd be worth running."

I had an idea. "Hey, Bella! Why don't you take them to Jacob! He's into building things!"

She lit up the slightest bit. "That will work."

We drove off. Bella drove home and called Charlie to tell him she was going to Jacob's. I could hear all the excitement in his voice. He gave Bella the directions to the Black house even though I already knew where he lived. But Bella didn't know that.

Since I came here a bit to talk to Billy, Jacob was used to me. We didn't really interact. But he wasn't used the roar of Bella's truck. He rushed out and grinned when he saw Bella.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"Hey, Jacob!" she called back.

Bella studied him for a second.

"You grew again!" she accused in amazement.

"Six five," he announced. I laughed when he made his voice deeper to impress Bella.

"Is it ever going to stop?" Bella shook her head.

They commented on each other. I cut in.

"So I don't know about you, but Imma thinking I want to check out those bikes."

"You have bikes!" Jacob shouted.

"Shh!" Bella burst out. "I don't want your dad to know!"

"I think that's where I come in." I raised my hand.

Jake and I pulled the bike out, and even though I told them it wasn't necessary they wheeled the bikes around the house where Billy couldn't see them.

As soon as I saw that Bella was really enjoying her time, I suddenly jumped up.

"Hey! I forgot I had to be somewhere! Bella will you be alright?"

She nodded.

I dashed out and stopped in the house to say hi to Billy.

"Hey, Billy!"

He looked up. "Hello, Melissa. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just dropped Bella off to hang with Jake. Hey, don't tell Charlie, but they're working on some motorcycles."

Billy chuckled. "That's why it got so quiet?"

I laughed with him.

"So, um . . . imma gonna go see Embry. So yeah! Bye!"

"Bye."

I jogged to Embry's house and crawled into his window. Thankfully, his house was one story. He was in the house getting water.

I just sat on his bed and waited for him to return.

"You're not trying to sneak out again are you, Embry?" his mom shouted.

"no." he sighed. "I'm getting water."

I grimaced. Poor Embry! His mom didn't know about the legends. I made a mental note to get Sam to ease up and let her know. Embry stormed down the hallway and opened his door and slammed it before looking up.

"Hey, baby," I whisper.

His irritated expression melts away. "Hey! I thought you were babysitting Bella?"

I shrugged. "She went to the Black house to see Jake. They're building motorcycles now."

Embry looked down, ashamed.

"Hey, you'll see him again. He'll phase soon."

"What if he hates me? We've been best friends since I moved here."

I sighed. "That's it. I hate all this moping! We are going to Emily's to see what she's cooking."

He perked up.

Five minutes later, we walked into Emily's kitchen. The smell of rolls and steak wafted to us.

"Mm! Me! When is that going to be ready?" I asked.

She jumped at us.

"Oh! Hello. Um, it just finished. I thought some of you would come over for lunch."

"And we thought you'd have something cooked for us! Perfect!" I said gleefully.

Embry and I dug in. after my sixth roll and second steak, Jared came in from patrol. His face was priceless. He joined in and had three giant rolls in his mouth a second later.

"Pig." I whispered.

"No! ema woof!" he said with roll coming out.

He looked for a grossed out expression. I smiled and kissed Embry.

"Hey! None of that! I'm eating!" Jared shouted.

I giggled before returning to kissing Embry.

"I'm out!" Jared sighed while grabbing two more rolls.

When he was out of earshot I whispered, "More steak for us."

**so what do you think? do you like it? please review! it'll make me really happy to get some reviews!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Happy Columbus Day! here is a whole chapter of Christi! so enjoy! oh and thank you oh so very much to Beverly Marie, , and sjwht for reviewing!**

**Christi's view**

"Bella is doing what?" I shouted at Melissa.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says, before the crash and _die_!"

I couldn't believe Bella was building a motorcycle!

"Christi! They will be okay. Trust me on this one. She was showing emotion today."

I stopped short. "Like real emotion. No mopiness? Or pain?"

"She looked happy."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Well, that was unexpected.

"So how does the pack feel about Bella being there?" Bella had dated a vampire.

She shrugged. "Sam kinda pities her. Jared and Paul don't really care, and Embry is with me, cause he always sides with me."

"Well, if it makes her have emotion, then I can't get too mad."

"Oh and I'm going to a dinner party tonight."

I frowned. "I hate racism. You hear me? I can't do anything on that reservation where you're at most of the time, might I add."

Melissa grimaced. "Well, there's no changing they're minds."

"How come this is the only rule you won't break?"

"Because I respect Sam's law."

I shook my head. "Since when?"

"For a while actually."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"Since have you been such a sour puss?"

"Since my best friend ditched me."

"Really? Stop being so melodramatic. I'm not ditching you."

"Prove it."

Melissa shook her head. "Fine want to go to the movies Tuesday?"

"Without Embry?" I questioned.

"Of course! No pack members!"

Smiling I walked off to do my homework. It was the only thing keeping me occupied nowadays. Other than cleaning and web surfing.

"So, I'll see you later." Melissa started for the door.

I ran to my computer and typed an essay for English. After I finished, walking around the forest didn't seem like a bad idea. The river separating the reservation from vamp area was a great trail. And there was abundant wildlife for hunting. It was kind of sad when hunting was the only reason for going out. The river's water felt good. To a human or wolf it felt freezing, but it wasn't as cold as me, so it felt warm. I waded on my side. A heavy heart beat sounded a few feet away. One of the wolves.

"I'm still on my side. No reason to attack me."

The heartbeat faded. Stupid wolf! Couldn't trust me after all these months! Besides Victoria's occasional hunt, no other humans disappeared. Couldn't they see I was a good person! I kicked a stone at a tree. It ended up going through three tree, finally getting lodged in the fourth tree. The sounding river soothed me. I forgot all about the stress I'd been through lately. Everything drifted away, while I took in all the smells. Falling on my back, I looked up at the cloudy sky. Here was perfect. Nothing hated me right here.

But all peace has to end. A black wolf showed itself on the other side of the river. He gave a warning growl.

"I'm on my side! There's no reason to growl at me!" he continued to growl.

"Racist mutt," I muttered under my breath. The growl turned to a snarl.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" I snapped.

I raced in the opposite direction of that stupid reservation. I attacked an unexpecting bear, taking my frustration out on it.

Why does everyone have to be happy except me? I tried so hard to be here for Bella. For Melissa. Yet no one trusts me. Melissa is too obsessed with her boyfriend. Bella is with Jacob now. Where was I? Bella had people now. What was keeping me here? Why couldn't I just leave? Melissa wouldn't care too much, I'm sure.

An all too familiar scent hit me. Victoria. She was just here. I followed the trail. Victoria was hunting. She was about to kill two girls who were camping.

"Victoria!" I snarled. Her head snapped to me. Her lips curled and she let out a snarl. I snarled back. She looked at the girls and at me. I took a step forward. She bolted into the trees. My head turned to the girls who were freaking out.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"What was she?" one asked.

Oh joy! What was I going to do?

"She is a woman who likes to be a nuisance. She's on drugs."

"How did she go that fast?" the other one was trembling.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She was gone like lightning!"

"No she wasn't." I really needed to confuse these girls.

"She didn't?"

I shook my head. "No, but she does have that effect on people. Makes them think they're crazy. Hey, you should probably cut the trip short. Just in case she comes around again."

They nodded. And I walked in the direction Victoria went in. as soon as I was out of sight, I ran hoping to catch up to the red head.

Wolves were howling. That means that she's on their territory. Perfect! Now I get to do nothing! Again! Note the heavy sarcasm.

I walked into Forks. I guess I could get dinner for Melissa, for tomorrow night. I walked into the only grocery store and looked for something Melissa would like.

She would most likely want fried chicken. In that section, there was a Quileute girl. She was really pretty. I grabbed some chicken and rolls. The girl looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Her eyes looked into mine. I saw hurt and pain in them.

"Eh, yeah, just some friend trouble."

"Oh," she whispered.

"What about you? What's your problem?"

She blushed. Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I'm just really observant."

"I can't get over my ex," she said.

"Let me guess, he left you for another girl?" I said lightly.

"Yeah, my cousin."

I wanted to gape at her.

"This guy left you for your cousin? That is so messed! Who is this guy think he is?"

"Sam Uley." She said his name with so much vile.

"Gosh! I know him! He's a jerk!"

"You know him?" she gaped.

"Well, sort of. I see him around sometimes. My friend is sort of in his little group. But he hates me. Hence the problems with my friend."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, but you know that's how life goes."

She thought for a minute. "I'm Leah by the way."

"Christi."

"You want to hang out sometime?" Leah asked.

"Love to, but I'm not welcomed on the reservation. Sam's technically the chief and he hates me."

"You're going to let him boss you around?" she questioned.

"Well, I don't need any more problems."

"Then, I'll go to your house. Sam can't tell me where I can or can't go."

I looked at her. "Really? You're mocking me?"

"Yup, don't like it? Go away."

"I like you. You have guts."

"Well, you sure don't."

"Gee, thanks! What are doing here anyway?"

Leah scoffed. "My family went to a dinner party tonight. Guess who's going there?"

I laughed. "Though no one told you where you can or cannot go?"

"I chose to skip out of the party." She defended.

"You did that because Sam and your cousin will be there. So, they are driving you away."

Leah scowled at me. "Shut up and let's go to your house."

I shrugged and we walked to cash register. Outside, I realized I walked here.

"You know I actually walked here. You mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure. Come on."

I gave her directions to my house in her little truck.

"You walked from your house to the store?" Leah questioned.

"Yeah? And?"

"You are crazy."

"Aren't we all?"

She laughed at that. "You have no idea how right you are."

"No, I know exactly how right I am."

She followed my directions to my house easily. Inside, I turned on all the lights. Not that I needed them, but, you know.

"Wow! I love your place. It beats my place."

"Really? This place isn't much compared to my last place."

"How old are you?" Leah asked.

"Eighteen. In senior year of high school. You?"

She took a double take. "You're living on your own, and you're still in school?"

Oops! Forgot about that.

"Yeah, my adopted family moved away, and me and my friend or adopted sister just wanted to finish the year out here. So, because we are eighteen, we bought our own place and stayed."

"Interesting, hey were your parents the Cullen's?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"That's why Sam doesn't like you!"

I laughed scornfully. "And the rest of his friends and the elders."

"Those boys are so stupid! How could they take steroids and jump off those huge cliffs? And the elders aren't worried one bit!"

She raised her voice to a yell.

"I'm sure they mean well. I heard they are some patrol guards. And the steroids part? They work out in the woods like every night! I'll see them jog by during the night."

I couldn't deny that they meant well.

"How can you speak about them like that? They hate you!"

I shrugged. "As irritated as I am, they really do mean well."

"Great! I'm friends with a girl who looks at the entire picture."

"I also happen to be mellow."

She laughed.

"So, we're friends?" I ask.

She glanced at me. "Yeah, you're pretty cool."

"Why thank you. So! You want to throw our own dinner party?"

Her eyes lit up.

"That would be awesome!"

"Well, I guess you could have a dinner party. I have a special diet drink."

"Oh, I don't have too-"

"Leah! Please! We can cook dinner and we'll have fun."

"Okay, I guess."

We smiled and started making pizza. I played Skillet loudly.

The sauce was interesting. We ended up blowing it over the entire kitchen.

"What did you add to the sauce?" I was laughing my butt off.

"I don't know! I just kind of put a lot of seasonings in it!"

We cleaned ourselves off and thankfully I had two bathrooms. After making sure I had absolutely no sauce on me I dried off and started cleaning the kitchen at vampire speed. Once I heard leah open the bathroom door, I slowed considerably.

"Wow! You are a fast cleaner." She stared at the almost clean kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm pretty speedy."

"I can see that. So are we going to restart the sauce?"

"I believe we should go artificial!" I lifted a can of tomato sauce.

When we finished the pizza, I grabbed a thermostat and filled with animal blood from the garage.

Leah dug into the pizza. She stared at my drink. It wasn't clear, so she could only guess what was inside it.

"Can I have a sip?" she wondered.

"Um, I really wouldn't prefer it. I'm the only one who really likes it."

She reached over and grabbed it. What could I do?

She lifted it and drank a bit. The next second she was coughing it all over the ground.

"Eh! What is that!" she demanded.

"I warned you!" I laughed. She had just drank bear blood.

Leah wiped the blood, she thought was a diet drink, off her mouth. She shuddered again, before handing the thermostat back to me.

"Note to self. Never get diet drinks!" Leah started cleaning what she had spit out.

"It's pretty appetizing to me." I shrugged.

"How! That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted! What makes it so red, anyway?" she shuddered.

"I don't think you really want to know that. I don't want to have to clean up throw up."

Leah turned a little green.

"How about some cake? I made it earlier today."

"That sounds much better than diet drinks."

We chatted here and there about different things.

Around ten Leah got up and stretched.

"I better go home. Otherwise someone will probably ground me."

"Have a good night, Leah!" I smiled at her.

"Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow? I have nothing better to do."

Leah looked hopeful.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything!"

"Goodnight, Christi!" she called as she walked to the front door.

"Goodnight! Leah!"

The door closed and I heard her car drive off. That was fun. I wondered when Melissa would be home. She had been gone for hours. I know she didn't have patrol tonight. Oh well. Sam probably called a meeting about Victoria. Ninety nine percent chance Victoria got away.

Stupid escape gift! It wasn't fair!

I did a spot check on the kitchen and then settled in my chair. I placed my headphones on my head. As I listened to the music, my ears also kept check with outside, to catch when Melissa.

My head snapped up. The headphones were across the room in one fifteenth of a second. I snarled loudly. The noise echoed off the room. Five heartbeats surrounded my house. There was a persistent whine of resistance. I had visitors.

**and that's all for now! I'm already working on the next chapter so expect an update in a few days! bye!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a few days, but I went over this chapter four times to make sure it was great. **

**thank you to sjwht, Debbie93, , and Beverly Marie for reviewing!**

** Enjoy!**

**Melissa's view**

Snuggling against Embry's chest was exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon. Chasing Victoria? Not so much. But here I was. Following a trail of the stupid red headed vampire. Paul caught a whiff of her and that was all it took to have Sam call us all in to try our luck and catch her unguarded. Again might I add. She took one look at our snapping jaws and surprise, surprise. She somehow got away from our grip, again. What a shocker. Seriously! Why was it surprising we didn't catch her?

_ Aww! Don't be so negative, Melissa! (Paul)_

_ Shut up, Paul! I'm not in the mood! (Me)_

_ We'll get her next time! She will go down! (Jared)_

** (Sorry to cut in, but this is the beginning of the hundredth page for this story! YAY! :D)**

_ Jared, stop talking like you're giving a pep talk! That won't help lift our moods (Me)_

_We'll do better next time, guys we_ will_ catch at some point (Sam)_

_ Great now you're giving the pep talk! Can't you all just shut up? (Me)_

_ Maybe __you __should shut up (Paul)_

_ Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! (Do you really have to know? Well it's Embry)_

I was eager to stop the argument.

_So who's going to the dinner party? (Me)_

_ There's a dinner party? Where? When? (Paul)_

_If you're going, I will be by your side the entire night (so I really need to say it? Embry)_

_Bella and Jacob are going to be there (ME!)_

I felt the hurt from Embry when I mentioned Jacob.

_ Hey, baby, it'll be fine. He'll join the pack, right? You'll get him back (me)_

They all stiffened. Really? What was the deal?

_ What? It's not a bad thing (me)_

_ Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool (Jared)_

_ I don't know about you guys, but I am going to a dinner party. So bye! (Me)_

_ Wait for me! I'm coming to! (Embry)_

_ Sure baby! (Me)_

I pictured us kissing.

_ My eyes! Please stop the torture! (Jared)_

_ I think I'm going to throw up! (Paul)_

_ SHUT UP! (Sam, Embry, and me)_

I blocked the immature wolves plus Sam out of my brain. Weird. I could still hear Embry.

_ How are you doing that? (Embry)_

_ I don't know. More discoveries I guess I wonder when I'll start to fly (me)_

_ Shut up Paul! I'm not thinking to myself! (Embry)_

_It's a miracle! I don't even hear Paul! (Me)_

_ Well, aren't you lucky! (Embry)_

_ Let me guess! Everyone thinks your delusional! (Me)_

_ Yup (Embry)_

Well, I wasn't going to have that. I let the others come back into my mind.

_ Stop making fun of my boyfriend! Or else! (Me)_

I growled at them to show how I really meant it. Paul flinched back. Not that he would admit it. But I could use that later when it came to those "who's tougher" arguments.

_ You know you haven't shut us out, yet (Paul)_

_Cool! Saves a future argument! I'm tougher! (Me)_

_What! NO! (Paul)_

_Whatever! I've got a dinner party to be at. Bye, baby! (Me)_

I tuned them all out and phased back. I threw on my clothes and jogged over to the Black property. Jacob's shed came into view. I stopped by to say hi to Bella and Jacob. Why not?

"Hey, how's the motorcycle thing going?" I asked.

They both jumped at my voice. When they turned to see me, Jacob's face clouded, and Bella's face brightened up. Whoa! Wait! She brightened up? I knew Jacob was excellent for her! Ignoring the fact he just scowled at me.

Jacob barely looked up at me to prove my point. Bella was the one to respond.

"We're doing great. Apparently we got some good deals for parts. Right Jake?"

"Yeah," he murmured. He met my eyes with hatred.

Well, something was bothering him! Gosh! I was just saying hi!

"Hey, I'm going to say hi to Billy. Oh, and Bella. Charlie's driving up so . . ." I trailed off.

I didn't need to say anything else for Bella to jump up to clean the motorcycle parts up.

"Just leave them. I might work on them later." Jacob looked at all the parts before turning to Bella. Pretending, I wasn't there. It was time to leave.

I jogged to the house. But having the excellent hearing I do I heard Jacob say, "I told you about Embry. Well, she's hangs out with them _a lot_."

He emphasized the "a lot". That's why he didn't like me very much! I hang out with his best friend! Well, I date him. But Jacob didn't need to know that. Or that I was related to him. That conversation would probably end with even more hatred directed towards me and a renewed feeling towards Billy. Let's wait until he can know the whole story.

I went into the red house. I could here Billy in the kitchen.

"Hey, Billy! How are you?"

He rolled from the kitchen. "Hello, Melissa. I'm doing fine, is that Charlie out there?"

I nodded. "Yup! You invited him too, I see. Very kind of you. Or should I say very ingenious."

He winked at me.

"The Clearwater's are coming too."

"Well, I knew that! What's a dinner party without Harry?"

Billy smiled. I pushed him out to see Charlie.

Bella and Jacob ran up just then too. Jacob avoiding me, of course.

"Hey, Dad," they both said.

They turned to each other and laughed. Charlie was wide eyed shocked. I think I was too. Bella Swan_ laughing? _

"Billy invited us to dinner," he said absentmindedly. Smooth, Charlie. Very smooth.

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations," Billy said gravely.

Jacob and I snorted.

"I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long."

Everyone laughed at Jacob's comment. The Clearwater's showed up next. Oddly, enough Leah wasn't with the family. I wonder wear Leah was. I had seen her around here and there. Oh! I bet it had to do with Sam and Emily being here. I had heard _that _story more than I had wanted to. All I had to say was that was harsh.

"Hey, Harry!" I called. Leaving Leah out of the conversation was the best thing to do in this situation. We all knew why she stayed at home or went where ever. why bring it up?

Emily, Sam, and Embry showed up next. The first thing that came to my mind was "kiss Embry". That's when it hit me! Embry would be seeing Jake! Oh my gosh! I am so horrible! Jacob stiffened as his eyes saw Embry. Horrible! Horrible! Horrible! How could I do this!

"Hey, Baby." Embry whispered.

"Let's not be so serious tonight. We have Jacob to think of."

We shot a glance at him and Bella. Seth was hanging around them, too. Embry snuck a kiss on my cheek when no one was looking. Before I could smile, Jacob grimaced. Well, I thought no one had looked. One look at Embry was enough to make him knock it off. Even though it was really painful not to snuggle with him or kiss him all night, I would have to

But the rest of the night was fun. It was pretty much us older people talking. Bella, Jacob, and Seth hung out by themselves for the most part. Everyone was laughing their butts off at Harry's jokes. They were about as bad as Christi's, but his tone made them hilarious!

But the rain pretty much cut the night short. And while we wolves might not mind the chilly weather and rain, the humans most likely would hate it. Plus, we had to keep up the human charade for the ones not in the secret. Bella included, although technically she already knew. She just might not remember at this moment. But _someone_ had told her. Cough Jacob cough.

Sam drove Embry and me, to his house. On the way there I noticed Leah in the car next to us. She looked happy. Wonder where she had been. From the looks of it, a friend's house. Her windows were rolled down and she had Adele playing. Sam looked over and stiffened. He took in a deep breath as if to sigh. That's when he froze. I smelled it too. Embry went rigid. Christi's scent wavered from Leah's car.

"What was that leech doing in her car?!" Sam growled loudly.

"Sam, she didn't do anything. Just leave it."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Sam was shaking the whole way to his house. He stopped at his place.

"Love, please stay in the house. We have some business to attend to."

What!

"Sam! She didn't do anything to Leah! Just leave it!"

Sam acted as if he didn't hear me. Embry was shaking slightly too.

"Go get Jared and Paul, Embry! Melissa come with me!" Sam growled.

Oh uh-uh! He did not!

"You want me to attack my best friend? Really Sam? Don't you think you're over doing it?"

"**You will do as I say Melissa**!" he used the alpha command.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Sam! Christi did nothing wrong, for the millionth time! So take a chill pill!"

He replied by phasing and running to our house. I groaned. I could be worried, but Christ won't let those wolves touch her with her shield and all. My head was thrown back as I marched forward and phased.

** Christi's view**

Five wolves met me outside. Four of them were defiantly ready to rip my head off. One of them kept back and whined. Melissa. At least she didn't turn against me.

My arms crossed. I stared down all of the four wolves. They thought they looked so fierce, huh? Well, they were about to get it.

"Let me guess, you don't like me hanging out with your ex, Sam."

The black wolf growled at me. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Scary wolf. Let's get down to business, shall we?

"What are you going to do? Did I cause Leah any harm? Less than you have. So shut your muzzle and leave please."

Sam's showed his teeth and him and the other's besides Melissa stalked forward.

I smiled at them. They really thought they were going to kill me.

"Bring your worse! I dare you!"

All four of them sprung at me. With one quick snap of my wrist and them all flew back beside. Jared got up the fastest and sprung again. I threw him up this time. He came down roughly. Eh, he'd heal.

"Just stop while you can, Sam. I'm not doing anything wrong. I didn't kill her did I? No! So quit your little tantrum before your entire pack has broken bones."

They all growled and everyone but Melissa backed away. Melissa looked at me with sadness. She looked back and started to transform. I had clothes for her before she finished the shift.

"He's not going to forgive you ever." She sighed.

"I never expected him to. So how did he find out, anyways?"

"He smelled you on her car when she drove by to go home."

"Joy. I don't know why he cares. He did dump her."

"That's because he imprinted on someone else."

"That's messed up. You know that?"

She shrugged. "Emily's really nice."

"I'm talking about Leah. She was left unhappy."

Melissa and I walked in the house. "Hey, I wouldn't hang out with her much more if I were you."

I rolled my eyes. "What's Sam going to do? Attack me?"

She yawned. "I'm just saying."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll pass. Leah's pretty cool."

"Whatever. Hey, I'm going to bed so . . . yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I went back to web surfing for the night. Tonight was different. It was fun and I enjoyed it. There was no way I was giving up on Leah and my friendship.

**I really wanted to bring Leah into the story because she is one of my favorite characters so I hoe you liked it. **

**how do think Leah's going to react when she found out she drank blood? **

**hope to hear a review from you guys!**


	29. Chapter 28

**hello! first off thank you too kirra, sjwht, and Beverly Marie for reviewing my story!**

**second this chapter was typed on my new laptop! I'm not using my mom's anymore! also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been cutting back a lot because lets face it. we all have addictions. well this website is mine. but don't worry i'm not going to stop getting on it, I've just cut back a bit. I just want to make sure i'm not cutting God out of my day. my religion is Christianity not twilight. anyway . . . enjoy!**

**Christi's view**

_To-do list today_

_ 1. Straighten hair_

_2. Pick up Leah_

_3. Drive to Port Angeles _

_4. Shop_

_5. Go to dinner_

_6. Drive home _

_7. Avoid Sam and hope he doesn't catch me driving on La Push_

I love being a vampire! I'll remember that mental list all day! The straightener was warming up. With my light brown hair being curly, straightening it was still a normal thing for me.

"There we go!" I beamed in the mirror ten minutes later. My hair length doubled in size. It now went down to my shoulders.

It was a wonderful thing that Melissa had patrol today. All that meant was I get the green car! And she wasn't breathing down my neck while I hung out with Leah.

After I straightened my hair I threw on sunglasses and a jacket. I didn't need it, but it would one throw of the wolves because I never wore jackets or sweaters and two so Leah wouldn't get suspicious. A hat and scarf would help too. After making sure I didn't overdo anything, I walked out to the car and took an unnecessary breath. This would was going to be fun.

I sped down the highway until a road forked to La Push. I kept my eye out for any signs of wolves, while I drove to the directions Leah gave me earlier today. Let me tell you, that girl wakes up early! Her house was on the outskirts of the actual civilization part of La Push. Thankfully she saw the car drive up, so I didn't need to get out or risk any wolves seeing me.

She ran out and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Go before my dad sees whos driving the car!" she shouted.

"With pleasure!" I grinned.

Then it hit me. Leah's dad was Harry Clearwater. An elder who knew about the supernatural world.

"Was he questioning you?"

Leah gave me a look. "Yeah! It was terrible. This morning he was trying to get me to tell him everything about you. Like what you look liked and what was your name and exedra. It turned to a bit of an argument then you drove up."

"Well, it is a wonderful thing I decided to dress so covered up then. He might have recognized me."

"I'm honestly surprised you showed up in La Push. The way you talked about it last night, well, you sounded like you had been banned."

"I was."

"Oh! Really? I thought Sam just really hated you."

I sighed. "He does. But I was banned because I am a former Cullen." And a vampire, I added silently.

"Well, that is the stupidest thing. I mean why were they even banned in the first place? Stupid legends!"

I laughed. "You have a short temper!"

"Well, I only get mad at people I hate. Which is everyone on that reservation besides my kid brother."

"That must suck."

"Yeah, well, I guess I deserve it," she said.

"You have every right to be a . . . um"

Leah laughed hard. "You don't cuss?"

I would have blushed if I was human.

"No. I was raised in a Christian home, and the whole don't cuss thing kind of stuck."

Leah took a long look at me. "I make no promises when I'm pissed."

"Thanks, I guess. Wait how often do you get angry?"

Leah laughed at my seriousness. "Maybe you should be worried."

I threw my head back. "Perfect!"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Leah shouted.

I smirked. "I can drive without looking, I am that good at driving so don't panic."

"Please just watch the road!"

I rolled eyes and watched the road. She wouldn't understand. Humans don't get things like speed.

"So, where do you want to shop today?" I wondered. I didn't know what type of shopping leah did.

"Um, I like JC Penny."

"Perfect!" I sped forward just a bit more.

In Port Angeles, we found a JC Penny. Just as we entered, my phone buzzed. Melissa. I smirked and answered.

"Hello?" I asked innocently.

"Sam is really going to kill you, Christi! Her dad is worried sick!" Melissa screamed.

Leah was right there so I needed to be careful.

"He'll be fine! You know that! And he already tried to you-know-what to me last night! Did he succeed? No! So everyone will be fine!"

I snapped the phone shut and put it in my pocket. I can't wait for the iphones to come out! Alice had talked about them months ago. They seemed great! But it was 2003 and I had to wait for a few more years. I was also excited for the iPad! But those too were such a far distance!

"Problem?" Leah asked.

I smiled. "Nope!"

We shopped and shopped and shopped. That girl wasn't going to admit I could out shop her. Until seven at night.

"Fine! You win! I stand no chance to your shopping energy!" she gasped.

"Ready for dinner?" I was laughing at her exausteded face.

"How are you still going?" leah cried out.

"My energy drink!"

Leah shuddered and stood up. "Let's go to dinner!"

The little diner was nice. It must have smelled good to humans, because Leah's mouth was watering.

"How can you drink that when there is such good food here?" Leah demanded as she dug into her pulled pork sandwich.

"I guess I'm just so used to this drink that I don't notice other foods."

"You're crazy!"

"We all are sweetheart."

After many failed attempts, Leah gave up on making me eat real food. I gagged at the thought.

The waiter literally ogled over us. It was funny. He almost tripped when I gave him the order. Leah flipped her hair (on purpose) and the guy melted.

When he left to refill Leah's drink I laughed. "I told you he thought you were gorgeous!"

"Should we take it to the top level?" Leah asked.

"That would be wrong! Let's do it!"

You know I wasn't such a goody two shoes anymore. Huh. I wonder why?

Every time the waiter came around, Leah and I batted out eyelashes, played with our hair, and Leah even knocked her drink over, causing the waiter to immediately clean it up. Just too prove I was better at this little game of ours, I turned to the waiter.

"Excuse me, but I must say, you have been an amazing waiter."

My voice was at the full extent of the bell likeness.

And the waiter? He melted right there. He wasn't talking sense as he took the money for the bill and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight I threw a triumphant look at Leah, who was scowling at me, might I add.

"I thought you were the type to never cross the line. Huh. Guess I can't read people well anymore."

Leah fake sobbed.

"Well, I am a good little girl. Most of the time. But lately I've been letting my teen self take more control."

And yet I was twenty-two. How ironic.

"Yeah, I wasn't such a . . . dang it! Never mind!"

I grinned. "Thank you, Leah."

"You better find words I can replace those with!"

"How about cruel. You so cruel."

"That is so mild!" Leah complained.

"Get used to it."

Leah glared at me.

We left the restaurant and started our hour drive home. Well, it would take an hour at the speed limit. Twenty minutes if I drove normally. Which I was.

"Da . . .ang it! Why are you driving so fast?" Leah shouted.

I laughed at her cover up.

"This is how I normally drive."

"A hundred and thirty miles an hour!"

"Yup! Why do they let go that fast if they don't want you breaking the law?"

"If we die tonight, I'll kill you in the afterlife."

"Can't do that! If we die we lose our sinful selves!"

Leah rolled her eyes. I snarled at her.

Her eyes met mine with the your crazy look.

"What was that?" she warily asked.

I flashed her a smile. "Can you do better?"

"Um . . . no."

"Try."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, then I'm better than you at it."

"My specialty is growling."

I slapped my head. Why growling?

"okay than, growl."

Leah took a deep breath and let out a scary resemblance to Melissa growl.

I hissed at her.

We both ended up laughing.

Leah cried out, "I feel like an idiot now!"

"I don't! It feels natural to me!"

Which is true. It's instinct to hiss and snarl. A flash of my first day as a vampire crossed my mind. I laughed at how shocked I was at hissing.

"Freak." Leah muttered under her breath.

I coughed. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh-huh. Sure it-"

Leah cried, "Christi! Look out!"

**hoped you liked it! wonder who can guess what's about to happen? i'd like to know what ya all think so review!**


End file.
